Sailor Dimension Zangetsu: True Moon Slayer
by PCUSPARD
Summary: Patric is a young man at the "age" of 16. His father sends him to High School to make friends but what happens when he gets caught in the Sailors' affairs against Sailor Galaxia? With the information of the CPU released, how will things turn out? All this and more in Sailor Dimension Zangetsu: True Moon Slayer. Sequel to HyperDevotion Chaser/Daily Life With Monster Girls.
1. StarSeed! Red of Green!

"Are you sure about this Dad? I already went passed the college level." I said about to walk to school. My dad laughed at this as he patted my back.

"I'm sending you to high school so you can be a normal kid. I want you to make some friends." He said handing me my bag.

"Dad, you already know how that went in Elementary School." I said with a small scowl. His expression softened a bit.

"Come on, the teasing wasn't that bad was it?"

"I was 6.1 by the first grade, I got called the Stretch for the longest time." I said looking down.

"Wow, those first graders are vicious!" Dad said surprised.

"Okay I'm off! Bye Dad!" I said walking off. I was looking around the Juuban town seeing how bright it was. "Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea." I said to myself as I saw two blonde girls rushing to get to, I assume the school as they both fell on the ground. I was about to check on them when two other girls, one in a brown ponytail just my height, and in a blue bowl cut and glasses appeared.

"Usagi, Minako, you two need to get up! We need to get to school!" The taller one said as she and I helped up the two blondes.

"You four are going to Juuban High?" I asked as the four nodded. "Hm. Cool, maybe I'll see you girls around." I said walking ahead. They all stared back at me as I walked.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

Just who is that boy? For some reason, my heart started to flutter when I saw him help us up.

"Minako tripped me on the ground!" Usagi shouted about to start the waterworks. That began to set me off.

"Usagi, you tripped me up!" I shouted at them as the boy looked back at us.

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" He said about to walk back.

"Oh yes of course we'll be fine." I said laughing a bit.

He began to snicker in a light manner. "You guys seem nice. I really hope I can see you at school." He said walking off again.

"That kid seems alright. Kinda like you Ami." Usagi said which got Ami quite flustered.

"He did have a wave of intelligence when he helped us up." I said with hearts in my eyes. Everyone else sighed. As we heard the bell we all began to rush to school. When we got there, we saw that boy from earlier behind everyone else as they looked at the car.

"Oh that's right! The Three Lights are joining us at our school today." I said getting a flyer out of my bag. The boy from before walked up to us.

"Who are the Three Lights?" He asked in a confused manner. Makoto, Ami and I all jumped in his face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" We all shouted as he started to back away.

"N-No, I don't really follow idols. I mean I remember like one idol song, but that was from like, ages ago. By the way, what are your names?" He asked.

"Well, my name's Usagi!" She said in a bubbly smile.

"I am Ami, it's nice to meet you." She said adjusting her glasses.

"My name's Makoto!" She said flexing her muscle.

"And I am Minako." I said giving a graceful bow.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Patric Cuspard, it's nice to meet you all." He said. Then he kinda squinted his eyes and looked at us.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just that you all look incredibly familiar. Like those Sailor Soldiers. In fact I remember one time a few months ago when I first moved here, a mirror came out of my chest right there. I was in immense pain until two people looking like you two," He said pointing at me and Usagi. "Came to my rescue. In fact, it was Venus who got me away from the enemy!" He said. To say we were all shocked, was an understatement. "Are you all okay? You look like you've all seen a ghost." He said in a completely innocent tone.

"Can you please excuse us for a minute?" Rei said popping up out of nowhere. He nodded as he walked inside the school. "How does that kid know about our identities!?" She said clearly looking upset.

"I think our biggest issue was why are you on our school?" Usagi said in a straight man tone.

"But it is something to go over. If he knows about us, we'll need to somehow get him to forget it." Ami said taking off her glasses.

"We can't. Luna said she'd only use those powers for emergencies, and Patric seems harmless." I said. "Look, how about we just talk to him later on today during the lunch period or something. Then we can all talk with him about it and work something out with him." I tried to reason. We all nodded as Rei seemingly leaving to go back to her school.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

After the Three Lights and I got introduced to our class, the day went on as normal, with everybody fawning over the Three Lights. Though I was kinda fine with it. I don't like attention. However, that whole lack of attention kind of ended when lunch started. I was about to walk to a tree away from everyone else as I was pulled into a corner. I saw those girls from earlier today.

"Oh, hey girls, what's up?" I asked them.

"Enough with the small talk." Makoto said. "We know you know our secret." She said.

"Your guys' secre-" I cut myself off. "Wait, so you guys actually are the -" I was cut off by Minako this time.

"Look, please don't talk about it! We're in a public place! Now I can probably guess how you are feeling right now. Happy, surprised, wishing for our autographs-" Ami then cut Minako off.

"Minako, please stop. You are just putting words in his mouth."

"Actually, I am quite happy and surprised." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Look girls, it's fine. I know what you guys are asking. And yes, I will keep this secret. All you had to do was ask." He said winking with his finger over his mouth. "Mum's the word. You know my dad was right. This whole having friends thing isn't so bad after all." I said smiling. The girls are all shocked at this.

"You've never had a friend before?" Minako asked me.

"Nope, aside from my dad and technically, you guys, I've never really had a friend before. I've always only been with my Dad." I said looking down a bit. I saw the girls looking down at me with Minako putting her hand around my shoulder.

"Don't you worry, we will be your friends." She said hugging me. I was surprised at first, but then I hugged back.

"Thank you girls. I think I'm fine now. I'm gonna head over to the Computer Lab, maybe I'll see you there Ami." I said walking out. It makes me feel kind of nice to have actual friends. Though, when I walked outside the corner, I saw a small girl in what looked to be a silver ish mouse Sailor Suit.

"Chu, chu chu. You seem to be quite the catch boy. Meaning taking your Star Seed will be even better!" She said holding her bracelets up firing two bright circles at me, I try to get away from it as it hits my back and chest. It encases me in a yellow pillar as I scream bloody murder. I can sort of see Minako and Usagi walking out of the corner as they see what unfolds, I pass out.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

I saw the event that transpired. I looked in horror as my new friend got a red and green diamond ripped out of his body. I am in a state of shock and terror.

Usagi seems to be in an even worse phase. Oh that's right, she knew what Star Seed things were before we found out. "Guys, we need to transform. I've seen Star Seeds that aren't what they are looking for, which turns people into monsters called Phages. But this is the first time they've actually found a real Star Seed. **Moon Eternal, Make Up!** "

 **"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"**

 **"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"**

 **"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"**

As the four of us transformed, I got Patric and his Star Seed out of the way.

"Sailor Iron Mouse, you will pay deeply for trying to steal my friend away." Usagi said as Jupiter and Mercury attacked.

"Now, how do I get this bright Star Seed back to you?" I say to myself holding his Star Seed. I then carefully put it back onto its flower on top of his forehead as it sucks the Star Seed up. I see life return to his skin. I see his eyes return to the waking world, he then said.

"Minako, you saved me again." He said smiling at me. I grew tears of joy in my eyes as I jumped to him and gave him a giant hug. However what I didn't notice was that my lips were right on top of his own. "Wow, Dad was right about high school. He said I'd find love somewhere here!" He said with the greatest smile of his life. I too, seemed to have a giant blush on my face as well. After the girls took care of Sailor Iron Mouse, the others came over to where we were as well. After we undid our transformations, we all returned to class and afterwards, I walked him back to his home.

* * *

 **One of many Kamen Rider Mach prequels I'll write as there's a lot of history to HyperDimension Mach: Green Brother. Enjoy Sailor Dimension Zangetsu!**


	2. Henshin! Order Under Providence!

**Yggdrasil Tower Ryoma's POV**

"I have been studying subject 321 for about a day. He seems to be a very interesting subject." I said sitting in my chair with my red belt nearly complete. "I only need a small more amount of data until I can truly complete it." I said holding onto a blue lock with a lemon on it. The woman in front of me with her gold outfit, was looking at me with eyes that I cannot read.

"Fine, Ryoma, be sure to not screw up like my Sailor Animamates." She said disappearing leaving me alone with my gadgets.

"Hmm, well I guess I'd better get to work. Now what is going on with you, subject 321?" I said looking over the young boy being walked home by a young girl.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Once Minako and I walked to my house, I invited her inside, where my dad awaited. "Hey, how was your day?" He asked and then he got a good look at Minako. "Wow! On the first day?! Quite the catch if I do say so myself! Atta boy!" He said praising me which made me very nervous. This made Minako laugh a small bit.

"It's not like that. We're just friends. Though it's nice to meet you, Mr. Cuspard." Minako said with a smile. I gave her a look that said, _"Should I tell him?"_ Minako nodded in response as we told Dad what happened. He grew surprised by all of it. The fact that Minako was Sailor Venus, the whole Star Seed incident.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay." Dad said getting serious. "With what you told me, it seems that mouse chick has a fucked up sense of humor!" Dad said getting angry. This caught Minako off guard.

"Yeah, my dad cusses sometimes, it's all good." I said with a smile.

"Also Patric, if you ever see Sailor Iron Mouse or anybody from them again, I would like for you to run away as fast as you can. I don't want to see you involved in these issues after today." Minako said with a serious look in her eyes.

"That's why I feel that in order to protect myself in the future, I feel we should develop a sort of transformation device so I can protect myself!" I said. I then grabbed a large paper with my pens. I began labeling plans for this. I labeled what looked like a sleek black belt buckle with a cutting knife. "I only need something to access it's powers from." I said thinking out loud.

"Maybe I could help you?" A man said walking into our home. He seemed to have a black ponytail with part of his hair over his right eye, He was also wearing a lab coat with a green Y on it. "Yo. I hope you don't mind the intrusion." He said walking in.

"Oh, I guess it's not that big of a problem, Mr. Sengoku. Um, I was saying earlier about how I needed something to power this belt design." I said showing him the plans.

"Whoa, this might actually become something. I have been studying this portal to a forest and found various fruits in said forest. With Yggdrasil's scientific abilities, I was able to make these into padlocks with fruits on them." He said holding up a gray one with what looked like a Muskmelon on it. He then tossed it to me. "I'd like to see what you can do with that power. Ciao!" He said leaving as quickly as he appeared. As we all were surprised by all we saw, I quickly got to work creating what I would call, the Sengoku Driver.

After a few nights and several test, the belt was complete and ready for use. "Let's test this out. Henshin!" I said opening the pad lock.

 **MELON**

A large metalic muskmelon appeared in the sky as I placed the lock on the Driver Bay.

 **LOCK ON**

As futal Japanese warhorns played I used the knife attached to the belt as the melon came onto my head.

 **SOIYA! MELON ARMS, TENKA GOMEN**

The armored fruit began to unfold as a white body armor surrounded me creating a helmet with a gold crescent moon crown. "So this is my armored form." I said looking at my armor. Minako suddenly got hearts in her eyes. "So~ manly." She said swooning.

"Wait, manly? Me? Did that just happen?" I asked Dad. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up. "I've never been called manly before." I said blushing to myself.

"Well expect it a lot more, my little moon slayer~." She said kissing part of my helmet. I then began to blush more as my mind began going places.

 _"DOES NOT COMPUTE! PRETTY GIRL KISSES ME NOT ONCE, BUT TWICE. A NERD GOT KISSED. BY A PRETTY GIRL. TWICE. IT SEEMS REAL. BUT CANNOT BE CERTAIN. CHILDHOOD SHOWS OTHERWISE. DOES NOT COMPUTE. WHY WOULD THIS BEAUTIFUL AND FUNNY GIRL WANT TO BE AROUND ME? DOES NOT COMPUTE"_ I said in my head.

"So what are you thinking of calling this form of yours?" Dad asked me. I then was in deep thought of what Minako called me. 'Moon Slayer'?

"I got it! Zangetsu!" I said. The others were just kind of surprised about it.

"Why Zangetsu?" Minako asked me.

"Because that's what Moon Slayer means in Japanese." I said.

"Reeally?!" She said hugging me. I then nodded as I felt strangled.

"Yes, I'm gonna undo my transformation now." I said flipping the lock up as I saw my normal body again.

"Back to my cute little nerd." Minako said hugging me. Just then, Minako got a notice on her watch. "Perfect time to test out your new power. There's a monster that's attacking!" Minako said.

"Well let's go." I said grabbing the black sword attachment.

* * *

When we got to the area, we saw the other Sailors, Moon, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter fighting against an ingrown grey monster with red and green parts.

"That doesn't look like any Phages." Sailor Iron Mouse said from the sky. She then looked to the ground and saw me. "Oh, it's the one that got away,, maybe." She began to fire her beams until she saw I aimed my sword at her, and shot bullets from the barrel. "W-What?!" She shrieked as I looked up to her with a glare.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't pull that crap again." I said. "I won't let you hurt my friends, monster." I said.

"What are you doing here, Patric?!" Sailor Moon shouted towards me.

"You shouldn't be here!" Jupiter said trying to get up.

"Just let him handle this." Venus said as I put on my Sengoku Driver.

"Let's, Henshin!" I said unlocking my lockseed.

 **MELON!**

 **LOCK ON! SOYIA! MELON ARMS! TENKA, GOMEN!**

As the japanese war horns sounded, my Zangetsu armor appeared as a muskmelon landed on my head and created my armor and shield.

"That armor!" Mars said viewing my armor.

"Just what is that?" Mercury asked Venus.

"Behold, Armored Rider Zangetsu!" She said pointing towards me.

"Let's get this started." I say as I slice the monster multiple times with my sword. I then used the Cutting Knife attached to my belt.

 **Melon Squash!**

It sounded as I threw my shield and sped up to destroy the monster in a firy explosion. "That did not seem too difficult." I said. I then saw a rose pedal fling in my direction as I used the cutting knife.

 **Melon Au Lait!**

I got a swirl of lime green energy as I spun around deflecting the Planetary energy coming my way. "The hell was that?!" I asked out loud as I saw three warriors that looked similar to the Sailor Soldiers. One in navy blue, yellow, with boyish dirty-blonde hair. Another had flowing oceanic hair and an oceanic sailor suit, and the third one had mostly black on her sailor suit with long dark green hair. "Why would you attack your ally?!" I questioned.

"Whoever said we were your allies?" The blonde said.

"Well, I'm the Sailor Soldiers ally," I said pointing towards the Sailor Soldiers I know. "And you three seem like Sailor Soldiers so I would assume that makes us allies." I said.

"Hmph, I don't trust you, Zangetsu." The ocean hair colored girl said as they began walking towards me in a combat stance. Suddenly, Venus stepped in front of me. "Venus, get out of the way." She said as Venus shook her head.


	3. Bang! Zangetsu vs Outer Sailors

**Patric's POV**

I saw Minako's resolve in her eyes as I saw the looks of death in the eyes of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. "Zangetsu, get out of here!" she said with a serious look in her eyes. I saw this as I ran to an ally to get away from the Sailors.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, this crap again?! You did the exact same thing with Hotaru and the Sovereign of Silence!" Minako said yelling at them.

"Don't try to stop us Venus. That kid needs to be taken out." Uranus said holding her sword.

"What exactly, did he do? He hasn't done anythign wrong! Remember that whole Hotaru event? Yeah, you guys tried to kill her, and now, she's a part of your team! So what's your reason this time? Evil version destroys the future? Gets controlled? One of us dies in the end?" She said in an angry tone as she crossed her arms. Pluto, then softened her eyes.

"Actually, it may be a small bit of all of those. I don't see you or Zangetsu in the 30th Century. And when I look into other world's future, I see you dying multiple times and all being connected to that boy which has become Zangetsu. I'd rather not see my comrades go through such strife." Pluto said which stopped the five of us in our tracks.

"Now that you know. Please, don't get in our way again. Shall we?" Neptune said as they ran my direction.

"Is that, really, our future now?" Minako said dropping to the ground. I was still running from the Outer Sailors. I began seeing a large amount of red fruits. I was able to catch a break as I grabbed about three of them. Though after they got into my hand, they transformed into more Lockseeds similar to my Melon Lockseed. They became one with a Pineapple, Strawberry, and Watermelon on it as I heard a femal voice behind me.

"I should've known you'd catch up to me. Sorry, Minako, but I have to protect myself!" I said unlocking the Pineapple one as Uranus edged closer.

 **Pine!**

 **Lock On! Soiya! Pine Arms! Funsai, Destroy!**

As the pinapple armor planted itself on my shoulders, I gained what looked to be an Iron Ball and Chain. She pointed her sword at me as I flung the Iron at her, blocking her sword and knocking her away. "I don't have the time to deal with you!" I said using the Cutting Knife twice.

 **Pine Au Lait!**

I flung the Pine Iron as it ploped onto her head as I landed in a dive kick, which knocked her unconscious. Seeing an opprotunity,, I ran as fast as I could away. _"All I have to do, is get away, so I can undo my transformation and go home. Things got way to real seeing that sword in front of me."_ I began to catch my breath as I saw a figure walking towards me.

"You seem quite strong, boy. Too bad you achieved that strength for nothing." She said revealing Sailor Neptune and her mirror. "Submarine, Relfection!" She shouted as she fired a beam from her mirror. In response, I unlocked the strawberry Lockseed I found.

 **Ichigo!**

 **Lock On! Soiya! ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!**

"My, how cute." She said taunting me as we got into a fist fight. "You're pretty good, for someone who just started. I wonder if you'll survive my Deep Submerge!" She said firing her planetary attack.

"Who talks like that?!" I shouted as her aiming my Ichigo Kunai. I was able to throw them blocking the entire attack. I grabbed my black sword as I put my Lockseed on it.

 **Lock ON! 1, 10, 100! Ichigo Charge!**

As my sword sounded, I slashed at Neptune as I saw various Shurikens attack her as that gave me an opportunity to leave. I kept up my running away from them as much as I could. _Just one more Lockseed, and one more Sailor Soldier trying to kill me._ I thought as I saw Sailor Pluto standing in front of me. "I must make your end here, boy. Be prepared." She said as her staff shined a lavendar color. "Dead Scream!" She said as she fired her attack at me. I dodged as I used my last Lockseed.

 **Watermelon!**

 **Lock On! Soyia! Watermelon Arms: Midare-dama, Ba-Ba-Ba-Bang!**

I gained similar armor to my Melon Arms but all of the yellow on my entire suit was red, and what used to be a Melon shield is now a gattling gun. "I won't let you just walk over me." I said with malice in my voice.

"I wouldn't expect it either way." She said attacking me with her staff, I aimed and fired bullets, causing her to be knocked back.

"The finisher." I said using the Cutting Knife.

 **Soiya! Watermelon Sparking!**

My gattling gun fired a strong red and green beam. I saw her struggling to get up as she landed onto the ground. I was finally able to get back to a place where nobody would find me as I undid my transformation, and hid my Sengoku Driver in my jacket. I had some blood stains. Though as I was walking to my house, I thought back to those Outer Sailors. _Why were they trying to kill me? I guess that the Sengoku Driver really works if I was able to evade those Outers. Minako, I really wish I had your support right now._ I said as a single tear rolled down my eye. I walked into my house. I knew my dad was asleep as I got into my bed. _God, Minako, I could really use your support right now._ I said as I cried myself to sleep from the shock.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

Knowing Patric could handle himself, we all retreated to Rei's temple. Though, all of us were silent. Who wouldn't be after hearing your new friend would apparently help forsee your eventual demise. "Minako, I know you don't want to hear this, but, maybe Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are right. We don't really know about him at all, so we don't know what he'll be like in the future." Rei said.

"Correction, **you** don't really know him at all. He may seem like a weak individual, yet he holds a lot of intelligence within him, he can make his determination and intelligence into strength! And, it's not his fault, he doesn't know his future. Think about him right now. After nearly getting your Star Seed stolen, you get the resolve to protect yourself as people looking like your allies attack you and are out for your life." I said tensing up a bit.

"Then, what do you wanna do, Minako?" Usagi asked me. I then thought about everything that's happened over the past few days. My feelings when I first saw him. My utter horror when his Star Seed was taken. My heart eyes, when he first transformed. My anger when Uranus, Neptune and Pluto attacked. That was when I truly realized what I was feeling.

Love.

"I have to go now. Bye girls." I said leaving the temple to go to my house. I know Patric isn't feeling good. And I will be the one to help him out.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"PJ-chan. Please wake up." I heard a voice say as I opened my eyelids. I then saw Minako in front of me. "Thank goodness. I was worried when I saw the blood on you." She said as I noticed the bandages on my arms, chest and legs.

"You bandaged me up?" I asked her as she nodded. "Wow, thanks Minako. It makes me happy that you care. That's what I was hoping for before I fell asleep." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well, I'm glad I could make your wish come true. Because, I really care about you. And no matter what Uranus, Neptune or Pluto says, " She then kissed me on the lips. "I'll be there for you whenever you need me."


	4. Starlights vs Outers vs Zangetsu!

**Patric's POV**

It's been a few days since Minako-chan and I confessed to each other on that day. All I can say is that, I've never felt happier. I almost don't even care that I almost died on the night I ran from the Outers. I was dating the girl I loved. Hooray Life! I was walking over to this cafe where Minako-chan said we would all get together to discuss previous events, both with those gray monsters and Sailor Iron Mouse from before.

"Hey, girls." I said walking to the table with my bag.

"So, what's been going on with those grey monster things, Patric?" Usagi asked as Minako-chan put her arm around me.

"Well, I was talking with Mr. Sengoku, going over the events that transpired."

 **Flashback!**

 _"From the data I've gained, the gray monsters are created through these fruits. Apparently there have been Cracks around this city appearing out of nowhere. I've decided to call these monsters Inves."_

 _"Also, when the Outer Sailors attacked me, I grabbed some of those fruits and they became, Lockseeds." I said showing him the Lockseeds I gained. Mr. Sengoku looked at the three Lockseeds I gained as he studied them with his eyes._

 _"Interesting. It's possible that the Sengoku Driver you created amitted similar energy to the Melon Lockseed which caused it to create a similar form." He said._

 _"Wow, this is really interesting."_

 _"I recommend that you defeat any Inves you see. They'd attack at anything with the slightest provocation. Also, we wouldn't want those vines to spread everywhere. So take out any vines like that you see and get as many fruits out of the people reach as soon as possible." He said returning to his research._ _ **This kid doesn't know a thing about this.**_

 **Reality!**

"Thus leading to this." I said opening my bad and getting the, what, 37 Lockseeds I got. Some had Oranges, Bananas, Grapes, Durians, Walnuts, even Sunflower Seeds. There was also a darker watermelon. "As I fought, this got me to experience more with my fighting style. This darker watermelon one gave me a giant robot to command! That is like every guys dream!" I said as the others chuckled from my enthusiasm.

"Oh, speaking of fighting style, has Uranus, Neptune or Pluto come after you recently?" Ami asked.

"At points. Though it's more so Neptune than the others. I assume they have more anti-heroic ideals compared to you guys?" I asked. They all nodded as we saw about three men from our school walk in. One with a black pony tail, a brown pony tail, and a silver pony tail.

"Yo, Dumpling!" The guy with the black ponytail said as Usagi got mad.

"Seiya, stop calling me that! Why are you even here, Seiya!?" Usagi asked.

"Oh please, you can't introduce me to your new friend before saying stuff?" He said pointing towards me putting my Lockseeds back into my bag.

"Oh, this is Patric, Minako's new honey." Usagi said which caused Minako-chan and I to blush.

"Well, nice to meetcha newbie!" He said.

"You guys as well." I said. They then told us about a concert they were throwing, with a violinist named Michiru, and left. "And three, two, one-" I said knowing what Minako-chan was about to say.

"The six of us have to go to that concert!" Minako-chan said raising her fist in the sky.

* * *

So, the six of us were found, at a line of six toll phones. Comforting a whining Minako-chan. _That's what you want._ She was not letting up. "Are you girls okay?" A sort of masculine voice said.

"Oh, who's this young man? He seems nice." A calm voice said in turn. When we all looked, we saw two girls, one with short dirty blonde hair and seafoam hair- wait this seems familiar. Minako-chan seemed to feel me tense up.

"This is Patric! My boyfriend." She said introducing me. "PJ-chan, this is Haruka, and Michiru, some friends of ours."

"Nice to meet you kid." Haruka said with a smirk.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Michiru said, giving a sweet smile. Though, what surprised me was that, the smile was genuine. This got me to lighten up a little bit. "I've heard stories of Minako's new boyfriend, but this is the first time I've seen him in person. He seems like the manly silent type."

"Who's manly? Me? Is there some other guy behind me with a testosterone symbol on his chest with a bandana with an explosion on it behind me?" I said legitimently confused, and actually looking for this other person. This caused Michiru to laugh as she showed us 6 tickets for the concert event. After a little while, we all split off with Minako-chan and I walking to my house. "Well, that event was something. That's for sure." I said.

"How are you holding up? I could feel you freaking out, on the inside." She said in a worried tone.

"That was, surreal, to say the least. It almost felt like they didn't remember me."

"Well, that's to be expected. You did hide your face." She said.

"True, but I didn't mask my voice. Also, how is it that nobody's able to tell that you know, you guys have a striking resemblance to your Sailor Forms, seeing as how your bodies don't change. How do you guys keep your identities hidden so easily?" I questioned. She then sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well, let's just say, this proves how intelligent you are and leave it at that." She said as we kissed and split ways. Afterwards, we all went to the concert this weekend. Though, I thought it was-

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" I said with stars in my eyes. Minako-chan also had stars in her eyes as well.

"The Three Lights were so cool!" Minako-chan said in a similar pattern as myself.

"I think you guys enjoyed that a bit more than you should." Usagi said with a sweatmark on her forehead. "So do you guys want to go see Michiru with Haruka?" She asked us. I started to tense up a bit. "Understandable, Later you two!" She said running off to Michiru.

"They still kinda freak me out a bit." I said to myself as I saw some Inves walking through a Crack. "Oh, hell no!" I said getting my Sengoku Driver out. Minako-chan got out her Crystal Wand out. "Henshin!"

 **Melon!**

 **"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"**

 **Lock ON! Soiya! Melon Arms! Tenka, Gomen!**

As both of our transformations finished, we rushed into the battle.

We fought off the Inves as a giant Inves suddenly showed up. "Just how are we supposed to defeat that?!" Venus-chan shrieked.

"A giant for a giant that's how!" I said grabbing my Suika Lockseed.

 **Suika!**

 **Lock ON! Soiya! Suika Arms! Odama, Big Bang!**

A giant watermelon appeared as I jumped inside and my Melon Arms disappeared.

 **Yoroi Mode!**

I made my Suika Arms into an armored warrior type mode. "Armored Rider, Zangetsu! The True Slaying Moon, marks your final debut!" I shouted as I attacked the Large Inves with my dual sided sword.

I saw as more Inves were flying as my Lock Seed shined again.

 **Gyro Mode!**

I shot down so many Inves as I flew after them. Eventually the Inves were all gather thanks to Venus-chan's LoveMe Chain. "Zangetsu-chan, finish them off!" Venus-chan said as I used the Cutting Knife.

 **Suika Sparking!**

I was ejected from the Suika arms as it returned to the Original form and Melon Arms returned as I kicked like a soccer ball in the sky, destroying all of the Inves in one explosion. "And that's Game!' I said walking away from the explosion with Venus-chan. We then saw Sailor Moon along with some other Sailor Soldiers in, revealing, outfits, as their leader was about to shake hands with Sailor Moon. "Well, they must've worked together against that foe." I said, but then looked up at the sky seeing an orange, and blue circular light aiming at the three other Soldiers. "Not on my watch!" I said using the Cutting Knife.

 **Melon Au Lait!**

I threw my shield in order to protect the other Sailors. "The hell?!" Uranus said appearing from the sky.

"How the hell did that shield get here?" Neptune said just as shocked.

"How else?" I said walking up with Venus-chan. They both looked at me with malice.

"I see you are still trying to protect this man, Venus." Neptune said in an uninterested tone.

"I'll trust Zangetsu. What will it take for you to trust him?" Venus-chan said, trying to negotiate through talking. I sighed as one of the unknown Sailors started to walk up to us.

"Don't bother. Hardheaded ones like these two won't listen to reason." She said getting into a battle stance. "The only way to break it into their minds is through battle."

"I wish it wasn't so, but, it's the only way to make them stop after a while." I said preparing my sword. "The name's Armored Rider Zangetsu. Yours?"

"Sailor Star Fighter. good to be fighting with you. Now, let's get shaking!" Fighter said as we began fighting against Uranus and Neptune. We seemed to be evenly matched, To give us the edge, I grabbed my Watermelon Lock Seed.

 **WaterMelon!**

 **Lock ON! Soiya! Watermelon Arms! Midare Dara! Ba Ba Ba BANG!**

My Watermelon Arms appeared as I used my gattling gun against Uranus while Fighter fired a laser at Neptune. After a few minutes of battle, it looked as though we were wearing them down. "The finisher." I said putting my Lock Seed into my Watermelon Launcher.

 **Lock ON! Ten-KA! Ten-KA! Watermelon Charge!**

My launcher sounded as I fired off several seeds knocking Uranus down.

"Star, Serious, Laser!" Fighter said firing a finishing laser at Neptune.

"Damn! We shouldn't have lost!" Uranus said punching the ground.

"Calm down. The battle is over, with my team as the victor. Now, allow me to explain all of this, okay?" I said with my Musou Saber to her face. She sighed as she got up.

"Fine. We'll hear you out Zangetsu." Uranus said as I lowered my sword and the Starlights walked away.

"Good. But we can't start anywhere without this." I said, flipping Lock Seed closed, revealing my normal body. This caused both Uranus and Neptune to be surprised.

"You're-" Uranus started.

"Minako's boyfriend?!" Neptune finished in an exagerrated expression. I just smiled at this.

"Yep, that's right, Haruka! And I must say Michiru, your violin playing was quite beautiful today." I said smiling as Uranus and Neptune revealed their normal forms.

* * *

"Hm. With this type of knowledge, it couldn't have been you that would bring on this type of danger." Michiru said which caused Minako-chan and Usagi to nod their heads.

"All you had to do was listen!" Usagi said putting her finger in the air.

"I guess I can see how foolish we were acting earlier. Sorry for all the trouble we caused you." Haruka said apologizing.

"It's okay. Plus, it kind of made me get stronger. I already showed this to Minako-chan and the others, but, " I interrupted myself by dumping all of the Lockseeds I've found after our first fight. "I found dozens of Lock Seeds!" The screen closes as the Zangetsu Symbol appears as All Lockseeds dump to the ground, leaving Melon, Watermelon and Suika on top.


	5. Iron Mouse vs Zangetsu!

**Patric's POV**

I was about to walk over to Minako-chan's volleyball practice when I saw Seiya walk up to me. "Oh, hey Seiya. What's up?" I asked him. He shrugged when he began to ask a question.

"Does Dumpling Head have a boyfriend at all?" He asked me. I thought about this for a little bit.

"I think so. I can vaguely remember Minako-chan telling me about this at one time, but I dunno! I have horrible short term memory loss!" I said. He laughed a bit.

"Do you think it would be a bad idea if I asked her to hang out with me?" Seiya asked me as I grew shocked.

"Possibly. I suggest that you wouldn't risk it." I said. He was holding something. "What's that?" I asked him as he seemingly calmed down a bit.

"Oh this?" He said getting a star pendant with wings out. "Let's just say I'm kind of a hero." He said smirking. I thought about ths for a milisecond until I figured it out.

"What? How? You have that! She doesn't, WHAT IS THIS?!" I said beginning to freak out. This was apparentally expected as he began laughing. "This is why you want to be with Usagi, huh?" I asked him. He nodded. "Oh, well if this is all you're doing then, I guess it's okay. I assume you want me to keep this a secret?" He nodded again. He then walked off as I walked away as well.

"I haven't heard from Mr. Sengoku in a while. I wonder if he's made any big efforts with the fruits around this city." I said walking over there.

"Just who is this, Mr. Sengoku?" I heard a voice ask me. I looked around but couldn't find the person the voice belonged to. "Over here, in the bushes." The voice said. I looked and only found a white cat.

"There's just a cat here." I said. "Seriously, this isn't funny anymore. Where are you?" I asked turning around.

"I am the cat!" He said as he bounced on my head.

"OKay, I'm hallucinating, because TALKING CAT! How do you exist?! Cats don't have larynxes!" I began to freak out again. Minako-chan walked out of the gym.

"Oh, hey PJ-chan! I was wondering where you were. I see you've met Artemis." She said as the white cat jumped into her arms.

"So, he's your cat, Minako-chan?" She nodded in turn. "Can you please explain how he can talk?"

"Moon Magic." She said simply.

"That's it?" I asked. They both nodded. I sighed. "Okay then, stranger things have happened before." I said as we began to walk home.

* * *

"PATRIC!" I heard a voice say as the door slammed open. "What the hell are you doing?" Usagi said wondering why I was wearing a red untitard behind a green screen. With a mannequin of a blonde lady in a green dress and ski mask.

"Uhm, not recording a music video. This is not Ninja Vert, Patric Gamebang's sister and pianist and partner in crime." I said hiding the mannequin behind the green screen. She was still looking at me wierdly.

"Is this what you do in your spare time?" She said surprised.

"NO. Anyways what's up?"

"What's this group called?" She asked me with a smirk.

"What group?" I asked hoping she would stop.

"Come on tell me, don't want Minako to find out about this!"

"It's called Leanbox Lored! I don't know why but those two words are stuck in my head. God, you know you're smarter than people give you credit for you know?" I said exasperated as I went to the bathroom to change into my normal clothes.

"That's what I was telling you a couple of days ago, Luna!" She said to, someone, I don't know.

"Wait their was someone else here?!" I said rushing out of the bathroom.

"Not really. Just my cat, Luna." Usagi said pointing to her.

"Hello." She said smiling.

"She talk like Minako-chan's cat?" I asked. She nodded in turn. "Well alright then. So what's wrong again? Thankfully, you didn't break Ninja Vert." I said putting the mannequin in a closet labeled 'Leanbox Lored'. She then resumed her angry expression.

"Oh yeah! Why'd you tell Seiya it was alright to go on a date with me?!" She shouted at me.

"Calm down. He said he had something to tell you so I thought it would've been harmless." I said holding my hands up in surrender.

"Well guess what?! You and Minako are coming with me!" She said beginning to drag me out of my house.

"Wait, what?" I said as she pulled me by the ear as Minako-chan waited outside for her.

* * *

Once Seiya got to the park where we waited for a bit, we went on various rides in the amusement park. We went on a rollercoaster. Minako-chan and I both threw up. Moving on! We ended up at a dance club where we found, Sailor Iron Mouse. "Guys, get Seiya out of here. I have a score to settle with Iron Mouse." I said getting my Sengoku Driver out. When I saw her, she looked almost derranged. When she saw me, she grew a big grin.

"There you are. The Star Seed that got away!" She said preparing her bracelets. I prepared my Lockseed.

"Let's, Henshin!" I said transforming into Zangetsu. "We are settling this here. Sailor Iron Mouse." I said aiming Musou Saber at her. We began dueling as nobody seemed to be winning. It went on like this until a rotary phone appeared. She freaked out as she asnwered it.

"Hello! This is Sailor Iron Mouse!" She said twitching a bit.

"Sailor Iron Mouse, you have failed me for the last time." A deep female voice said.

"But Lady Galaxia! I found a Star Seed! All I need to do is receive it!" She said pleadingly.

"I have run out of patience for you!" Galaxia said on the other side. Iron Mouse was screaming bloody murder as her bracelets stuck together and disappeared as her body disappeared from existance.

"W-W-what just happened?!" I asked no one in particular as my transformation went undone with Usagi and Minako-chan to get closer to me.

* * *

 **Galaxia's POV**

Iron Mouse was a thorn in my side. Hopefully the next one won't fail.

"Sailor Aluminum Siren. You are next in getting Star Seeds. Don't fail me like Iron Mouse did." I said with an angry expression on my face. The lady walked up to me. Her smile was naive and full of life.

"I shall not fail you, Lady Galaxia." She said bowing to me.

The closing screen becomes blue as it zippers up.


	6. Siren's Betrayl!

**Siren's POV**

I walked away from Galaxy TV, where I and Crow worked, in order to talk to this man Lady Galaxia pointed me to. His name was Ryouma Sengoku. However I didn't really look where I was going. I looked at my watch the entire time, I didn't see a car coming for me. I froze up in horror as I saw a young man running towards me. "Watch out!" He said pushing me out of the way. "Man, that was close. Miss, are you okay?" He asked handing me his hand. I took his hand as he helped me up.

"Yes, I am, thank you." I said. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. Most people would do the same thing." He said in modesty.

"If I may ask, can I please get your name, sir?" I asked him.

"Patric Cuspard." He said.

"I am Siren, it was a pleasure to meet you." I said shaking him hand. "Oh no! Look at the time! I'm sorry, but I must leave now! Hopefully I see you again!" I said running to Yggdrasil's Building.

I used the elevator leading to Mr. Sengoku's lab. I saw him spin around in his chair. "Oh, hello there, Siren-kun." He said smiling at me. I was a bit intimidated. "I'm glad Lady Galaxia sent you here. Thanks to a 'colleague' I know, I was able to recreate his Sengoku Driver so this way, you can take Star Seeds easier. Here." He said tossing me a pad lock with a lemon on it. "That Lockseed will give you power. Use it as you see fit." He said turning around. However as I was about to leave, I noticed a shining blue light.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sengoku, but what is that light?" I asked him.

"Oh this? It's your Star Seed. Lady Galaxia allowed me to borrow it while you collect Star Seeds for her, and data for me." He said laughing. Knowing this, I tried to walk closer to it until he stopped me. "Uh uh. You don't want what happened to Sailor Iron Mouse do you?" He said in his threatening tone of voice. This got me to step away as I knew her fate. "That's a good girl, now go on, and do what the good lady told you to do." He said as I walked back to the elevator to find a target of a Star Seed. "Actually, Iron Mouse was onto something before she disappeared." He said grabbing out a picture. The picture showed, no, no it doesn't. "Surprised aren't you?" He asked me. "Patric Cuspard, creator of the Sengoku Driver. What's wrong? You look troubled."

"He, saved my life earlier today." I said with a shocked expression. This caused Mr. Sengoku to laugh. "W-What's so funny?" I asked him.

"It's just that, he's been collecting data for me. He just got all the data complete. So I have no use for him anymore! So if you could take his Star Seed and get rid of him that would be fantastic." He said getting up to leave. I left as well as I started to tear up. I can't hurt the person that save my life, let alone kill him. But if I don't I seal my fate. What should I do? I ask myself these questions as I grip my Lemon Lockseed. I left the Yggdrasil building as I thought, what would Crow do? I don't wish to cause him pain. I never wished for this life in the first place. I contemplated this as I found myself in front of the local high school here. I walked in wondering what kind of classes there were. I ended up finding my way to a gymnasium where I saw a volleyball match. It looked to be one on one as one blonde girl was versing a man. It didn't look like a school match as there was only a single person in the bleachers.

"You can do it, Minako-chan!" He said with a smile. As I got a better look at him, I saw, Patric. "Oh! Siren! I didn't know you liked Volleyball." He said seeing me.

"Well, actually I was just walking by." I said looking down. "Listen, Patric. What would you do if you were told to do something against your morals?" I asked him.

"Hm, I probably just wouldn't do it then." He said simply.

"But what if you were threatened? What if you had to do it, or it would mean the end of your life?" I asked with my voice strained.

"That's a logically sound question that calls for a logical answer. I would suggest trying to show that you are doing it, but try and find a way around it." he said. I thought about this as I saw this, Minako-chan walk next to Patric.

"Hey, oh, who's this?" She asked him.

"This is Siren, I met her earlier today. Stopped her from getting hit by a car." He said introducing me.

"Oh hello, I'm Minako. It's nice to meet you." She said holding her hand out. I shook her hand. I went back to talking with Patric.

"So, Patric, I have something I need to tell you, but I would like you to hear me out until I am finished. Okay?" I asked as the two nodded. "I am Sailor Aluminum Siren. I was originally sent here, to find Star Seeds for Lady Galaxia. The target I was given, was one of Sailor Iron Mouse's first targets. You. However, I do not wish to harm you, or steal your Star Seed. But if I don't get my Star Seed back, then I must take a Star Seed. I was given a Sengoku Driver by Ryouma in order to make things even." I said showing them the Sengoku Driver. "Ryouma has betrayed you. I reccomend you do not listen to him anymore. I am going to stall for as long as I can."

"Well, what if we got Sailor Moon to help us? Doesn't her finisher set Phages free?" He asked Minako.

"Yes but they have a Star Seed with them. From how Siren is explaining this, she doesn't seem to have a Star Seed."

"You're right, My Star Seed is with Ryouma. I tried taking it back, but he reminded me of what happened with Iron Mouse." I said as the three of us shivered a bit. Just then we heard a crash. Siren immediately ran off in knowing who it was. Minako-chan and I got prepared as we saw Ryoums walking in with a red bow.

"Hm, only two? Am I interrupting something?" He smirked. I growled at him. "Oh, looks like you know the truth now. That makes my job easier." He said aiming his bow at me. "Go to sleep, Patric Cuspard." He said firing an arrow at him. I saw an explosion as I saw Ryouma kick Minako to the side as he spotted me. "Oh, I see we have a traitor. You'll have to be silenced as well." He said aiming the bow at me as well.


	7. Jimber Melon! Dutchess's Entrance!

**Minako's POV**

I layed there, in that gymnasium for a while until I woke up. "God, what happened?" I asked myself holding my head. I looked at my surroundings as I saw a hole in the gym as it started to come back to me. "PJ-chan! Him and that Siren lady got taken away. I have to find Usagi and the others." I said to myself, holding my arm as I ran out of there.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Siren and I were being pushed into an elevator by black riders wearing Sengoku Drivers. Apparently he was able to mass produce them after I gatered data for him. We were both in handcuffs as we got taken to Ryouma's Lab. We were both sat down as they unlocked the handcuffs. "You two look well." Ryouma said with his usual grin.

"Save it, Ryouma. Why'd you bring us here?" I asked him with a scowl.

"For your continued support." He said getting some files as he looked at our belts and lockseeds.

"That doesn't make any sense! You asked me to steal his Star Seed and that would've killed him." Siren said in a low tone. "Why would you have me kill him if you wanted his support?"

"Very clever, Siren! Clever indeed. But since you weren't able to do it, I had to find a counter measure. From the data I collected from Iron Mouse, his Star Seed is two colors where most people's are only a single color." He said showing us a diagram of this. "Now why would this be? That's what I'm trying to figure out. And see if this is connected to the Golden Fruit." He said showing us a diagram labeled, Ambrosia. "This is the power of the gods, the Star Seed's shine is very similar. I figured I would actually ask for your help rather than outright taking your Star Seed. And what the heck? Maybe I won't tell Lady Galaxia about this as you've become a traitor." He said leaving us both silent. "Perhaps you need some time to think it over." He said as the black Riders took us back to our cells. All I was left with are my thoughts. I don't like what Ryouma is doing, but with him having my Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds, I can't exactly fight back. Through the bars, I looked over as I saw a lady with green hair in a ponytail with a scandaly clad white swimsuit.

"Hello there. You look worn out." She said.

"Who wouldn't be when you find out you've been used?" I asked her for no reason in particular. She looked up at the ceiling as she made two items appear. One looked like the Driver Bay on the Sengoku Driver, and a blue lock with a Melon on it. "What are those?" I asked her.

She chuckled a small bit and smiled at me. "Can I not give gifts to my dear brother?" She asked as I grew shocked. "You may not know me now, but you will in the future. My name, is Green Heart, and I'll be watching over you, PC." She said leaving a security card with Yggdrasil on it as she disappeared as quickly as she left. Suddenly, I saw Minako and Usagi running towards my cell. "Minako-chan! Usagi, how'd you guys find me here?" I asked them.

"Luna placed a tracker on you since the event against the Outers." Usagi said as I found a purple cat face in my pocket. They both looked around looking for a way to open the cell. I gave them the card as it opened up.

"Alright, now we're in business!" I said grabbing Green Heart's gifts as I felt a sudden jolt in my body. The girls went to check on me. "I'm fine, just a sudden jolt. Probably won't happen again." I said dripping with foreshadowing. We ran over to Siren's cell as I unlocked the door. She walked out as we stopped for a minute.

"I'm not leaving without my Star Seed." She said staring into Ryouma's Lab which was currently unoccupied.

"Who said we were?" I asked rhetorically as the four of us ran towards his lab. I grabbed my Sengoku Driver and Melon and Watermelon Lockseeds as Siren grabbed her belt as I passed her her Lemon Lockseed. She then walked over to the container with her Star Seed inside. "So this is a Star Seed?" I asked myself as her Star Seed went back into her body. This caused the Bracelets to break as the inhibitors weren't needed anymore.

"Oh finally! I no longer have to serve under Galaxia!" Siren said with a big smile.

"Wait, you were working under Galaxia?" Usagi questioned immediately. Suddenly more black Riders appeared.

"They broke out! Attack!" The leader said as we began fighting off the black Riders. Siren and I put our Sengoku Drivers on as we got our Lockseeds out.

"Henshin!" We said unlocking our Lockseeds.

 **Melon! Lemon!**

 **Lock ON!**

 **Soiya! Come On!**

 **Melon Arms! Tenka, Gomen! Lemon Arms! Incredible Fighter~!**

My white armor appeared as the Melon fell on my body as Siren gained blue armor as the Lemon fell on her body.

"Oh, now I should come up with my Rider name right?" Siren said asking nobody in particular. "OH! How about, Armored Rider Dutchess! I like that!" She said smiling through her helmet as she attack the black Riders with her rapier. I grabbed the Blue Lock and switched the faceplate on my belt with the Driver Bay.

 **Melon Energy!  
**

As the lock sounded my Melon Arms rose in the sky and combined with the Melon Energy Arms above. I used the cutting knife as the now black arms fell on my shoulders.

 **Soiya! MIX! Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen! Jimber Melon! HA HA!**

The black Jimber arms went on my body as my crest changed from gold to silver. I gained a red bow with blue blades as I fired an arrow that appeared out of nowhere. Using this, we fought our way out of Yggdrasil's Building.


	8. Lead Crow! Dutchess's Resolve!

**Patric's POV**

"So, tell me again why Siren is living with you?" Minako-chan asked me. We watched as Siren unpacked her stuff.

"I explained what happened with my Dad. It seemed like he sympathized with her plite as he allowed her to stay in the extra room." I replied in turn. We moved over to the lab I made out of half of my room with the rest being various video game and anime posters.

"So what are you doing with your belts?" She asked me.

"I'm switching the power source to be similar to Usagi's finisher. This will block Star Seed stealing from Ryouma or any more of Galaxia's Sailor Soldiers. I've also begun mass producing them for all for people that become Phages or in case they get lucky like with me and actually find one." I said showing her a giant case filled with about, what, 75 Sengoku Drivers. I got up as Minako-chan and I prepared to walk to school, preparing for what could hopefully be described as normal.

* * *

Or so I thought! Usagi is freaking out right now. She has to stay home by herself today, since her family is gone for tonight. Of course with us being outside at the time, football practice was going on. And Seiya's on the football team! You can see where this is going. Seiya agreed to be her bodyguard, and guess who else got chosen to be her bodyguard to stop any naughty stuff Seiya might try? This guy! So Usagi and I walked to her house. When Usagi unlocked the door, I saw a small toddler in a similar outfit to Usagi's uniform with magenta hair and a similar hair style to Usagi. "Who's she, Usagi?" I asked her as she came out of her room.

"That's Chibi Chibi. She's apparentally my youngest sister, even though she just appeared from the sky with a parosal. I wonder what's up with her. I thought it was my second kid in the future, but Sailor Pluto said it wasn't so." She was wondering why I have a confused look on my face. "What?" She asked obliviously.

"What do you mean, what? How do you know who your kid is?"

"Because she lived with me at a time." She said like it was normal until she realized. "Oh, right. You've never met Chibiusa!" She said laughing as I just flop on the couch.

"I'm done!" I say, giving up.

"I'm done!"" Chibi Chibi said, emulating me, flopping on the couch just like how I did. Just then Seiya arrived as he sat down with Usagi in her room as I stayed in the living room with Chibi Chibi and Luna. "Chibi Chibi?" She said confused as she watched a movie on TV. After a while when Seiya was in the shower I heard the doorbell ring. I went to open the door as I saw Minako-chan, Siren, Rei, Ami and Makoto at the door.

"Oh, hey girls!" I said opening the door. "Usagi! The girls are here!" I said as she came in the room. Just then Seiya walked in. With a towel areound his waist.

"Hey dumpling, do you have any clothes I can borrow? Mine are still soggy with cake." He said as I covered Minako-chan's eyes so she didn't see the obvious. It got even worse when Chibi Chibi ran up a grabbed the towel, it was so hard to watch! Oh god, I may need eye bleach for this. I might give you readers some too if I could. After a while, the girls were in the kitchen, I assume making salad, I saw Ami cutting carrots, I was again in the living room with Chibi Chibi and Luna. I heard screams from the kitchen as I ran in. I saw six girls, one being my girlfriend, staring at a cockroach.

"Usagi, where's your magnefying glass?" I asked her as she pointed me to one drawer as I prepared the light. I shined the magnefying glass at the cockroach as I burnt it a little so it would stop moving. I then picked up, while hearing the screams of six women and a man as I let it out the window. "The power of science compels you!" I said to the cockroach even though it couldn't hear me. I heard the door bell as I saw Chibi Chibi run for the door to open it. I saw Taiki and Yaten at the door. I let them in as we all began to play, a card game. I don't know what we're playing but everyone is saying pass. Eventually Haruka and Michiru arrived and things were tense between Haruka and Seiya, due to Haruka not liking famous men. 'Men'. They don't need to know yet. Guess what? More people are here! But this time, it's no one we know. It's a random person who's doing a random interview where they interview you at the dinner table, why, I don't know, and he just invited himself in. Finally, I didn't have to handle it as We left Minako-chan to handle it. After a while I heard a scream as Siren and I looked at what was happening. We both nodded to each other as I gave Siren her Sengoku Driver.

 **Melon! Melon Energy! Lemon!**

 **Lock ON! (x2)**

 **Soiya! MIX! Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen! Jimber Melon! HA HA**

 **Come On! Lemon Arms! Incredible Fighter~!**

As we transformed we rushed in as I clashed my Sonic Arrow with the Phage that was just created. Siren as Dutchess went to see who the new Sailor Animamate that was here. Though she looked shocked. "Crow? Is that you?" She asked with her rapier falling to the ground.

"Siren? What are you doing with them?! I didn't want to believe that you turned on Lady Galaxia, even when she showed me your broken bracelet remains! But I guess you're my enemy now." Crow said getting her bracelet up. "That just means, I'll have to bring you back!" She shouted as she fired the beams at Dutchess. She only sighed as when the beams hit her chest and back they just disintegrated. "The hell?! Your Star Seed should be shining brightly right now! Why are you still breathing?!" Crow shouted as Siren sighed again.

"That, I cannot tell you. I encourage you to join me as well, but, I know you, and you'd rather fight." Dutchess said preparing her rapier. Crow growled and only said these words before beginning combat outside.

"You know me too well." The two of them seemed locked in eternal combat as they could match each other to the T.

"Zangetsu!" I heard behind me as the other Sailors minus Minako-chan, we battling the Phage. I placed the Melon Energy on my Sonic Arrow and activated my belt.

 **Soiya! Melon Squash!**

 **Melon ENERGY!**

I fired my bow as Sailor Moon prepared her final attack. I knew they could handle it, so I went over to Dutchess and Crow.

"You've still got that strength in ya, Siren. It's being put to waste here! I know I can't change your mind, but I will fight you if necessary." Crow said leaving as Siren undid her transformation. Siren sniffed as she began walking away.

"S-Siren, are you okay?" I asked, undoing my transformation.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I'll see you at home." She said walking away. I looked over at Sailor Moon as she nodded as I texted Minako-chan telling her I had to leave with Siren as I walked with her.


	9. Heist! Idun's Secret Apple!

**Patric's POV**

"So, you want to go back to Yggdrasil?" I asked Siren, seeing if she was clear. She nodded.

"Yes, if my Star Seed was being kept there, then there's a possibility that Crow's is there as well. There's a chance that Crow can be saved!" She said.

"Then you'll be needing these." A voice said as we looked and saw Green Heart. She tossed us two locks with a floral pattern. Mine had a rose on it, while Siren's had a white floral pattern.

"Can we trust her?" Siren asked me.

"Yeah. She's the one that helped me out of that cell in Yggdrasil. She also how i got my Melon Energy." I said holding it up. I felt a bit of an electrical surge from it as Green Heart winced.

"It's starting." She whispered. She then disappeared as we were about to move on to inside Yggdrasil. When we unlocked the Locks we got, there were bikes in front of us. We got on the bikes as we rode to the building.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"Come on! Minako! I wanna fly on that plane too!" Usagi said, whining to me, Makoto and Ami.

"Usagi, the tickets are onnly for people of the fan club. And, you're not a part of it." Ami said.

"So, uh, we'll see you later, Usagi. Bye." I said as we sort of shuffled away from Usagi. "So, when should we meet?" I asked them.

"The flight's at 6:00, so we have about five hours to kill." Makoto said checking her watch.

"Maybe we could check and see what Patric and Siren are doing?" Ami said which got me excited. But immediately downcast as I remembered.

"We can't. They're going back to Yggdrasil to see if they can save more of Galaxia's Sailor Soldiers." Isaid remembering what they were doing. "I'm surprised they have the courage to go back to that place after they were held captive there." I said thinking back. "Do you think we should, you know, try to get those Sailors back too? Because, Siren showed us that those Sailors aren't trying to be evil. We ourselves could be in that situation." I said thinking back to when Siren battled Crow. They nodded, as we all went our way to Yggdrasil.

* * *

 **Patric's PO** V

When we arrived in the back end of the Yggdrasil Tower, we decided to split up, in order to draw less attention. When we split up, I had to sneak past a variety of black Armored Riders patrolling the area. To evade them, I found myself in a conference room with a computer. My curiousity got the better of me as I went to see what was on the computer. I looked and saw, something that surprised me. I saw, my dad along with three older women. One with blonde hair, and a green dress, one with blue hair, glasses, and a pan suit, and a red haired woman with a red leather jacket. I saw my dad and the red haired lady kiss. This caused me to feel something. In my chest. _"As you can see, the red CPU and our own worker, Patric Cuspard got together during his time in the Hy- Dimension. After proceeding into intercourse, a manifestation of her people's faith created the young man we have today."_ It then flashed a picture of me on the screen. This caused me to freak out as I backed up into a wall. I was freaking out. "S-S-So, I'm not from this world. I don't actually belong here." I said dropping to the ground. I saw a door open. I tensed up until I saw Minako-chan and Makoto.

"Oh! PJ-chan! What's wrong?" She said running up to me. Makoto looked onto the computer and saw the same files I saw.

"I think this is why he's so shaken up." Makoto said, showing Minako-chan the footage of what I guess would qualify as my mom and dad as I literally just materialized into thin air.

"So, PJ-chan's not from this world? He's from another dimension?" She said questionably. I could only hope Siren's part is going well.

* * *

 **Siren's POV**

I walked until I saw Crow and Ryouma talking. I then saw Ami from Usagi's house. I shushed her as she and I looked at Crow and Ryouma.

"So, this belt will put me at the same strength as Siren and that kid?" She said with a snarl.

"Of course. How else would you enact your revenge and get your friend back." He said handing her an Apple Lockseed.

"Good! I even have a plan where I disguise myself as his mother and kill him with my bare hands." Crow said causing Ami and I to gasp.

"No, he's too smart for that." Ryouma said as I had enough. I got up and glared at the two.

"I never thought you could think of something, so cruel, Crow." I screeched with tears in my eyes. "I won't forgive you for this." I said bringing out my Lemon Lockseed. "Henshin!"

 **Lemon!**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **Come On! Lemon Arms! Incredible Fighter~!**

"Mercury Crystal, Power!" Ami shouted transforming into Sailor Mercury.

"Well, well. Crow-kun, it's time to show them your power." Ryouma said, handing her the Apple Lockseed.

"Of course. Henshin!" She said unlocking her lock.

 **Ringo!**

 **Lock On!**

 **Come On! Ringo Arms! Desire Forbidden Fruits!**

When Crow transformed, she got white and red armor as the apple fell on her shoulders molding into armor similar to Melon Arms. "Prepare yourself, Dutchess. Armored Rider Idun will return you to where you belong!" She said aiming her sword at me. We engaged in combat as Mercury fought more Black Armored Riders. We seemed evenly matched with my more defensive build and her shield. "We appear to be at an impass." She said huffing.

"It appears we are." I said. "I doubt you would consider joining us now." I said reaching for my Cutting Knife.

"Let's end this here!" Crow said with venom on her tongue as she did the same.

 **COME ON! (X2)**

 **Lemon Squash!  
Ringo Squash!**

Our legs shined until I saw the mist around us. Mercury pulled me back from the room as we got away.

"Ami, why did you do that?!" I said undoing my transformation.

"Because, there's something, off about that Lockseed. It had various powers that the Lemon Lockseed couldn't compare to. We'll have to go about this in another direction." She said as I saw Minako and Makoto carrying what looked to be a shell shocked Patric.

"What happened to him?!" I asked.

"It's a long story Siren." She said carressing Patric.


	10. Zangetsu's Final Evolution!

**Siren's POV**

"So, Patric isn't from this world? Like the rest of us?" I asked trying to get a summary.

"Sort of. PJ-chan's not even from this dimension." Minako said looking over at the sleeping Patric with sorrowful eyes.

"Should we ask his dad about it?" I asked as he was walking by.

"Ask me about what?" He said.

"We found out about some interesting things from a computer inside Yggdrasil Corperation." Minako said as we told him everything. He then sighed.

"I assume you all want an explanation, right?" We all nodded. "This all started about what feels like about 18 years ago. I worked for Yggdrasil before knowing anything about what he's doing now. We were developing dimensional travel. I was the one who first tested it. But where I landed, HyperDimension, was where I met my friends, Vert and Rei. And I also met my now, wife, Rouge. She was, for lack of a better word, a Goddess." The others were surprised at this.

"A Goddess?!" We all shouted.

"Yes, a Goddess. More specifically, a CPU, Console Patron Unit. She was a goddess that ruled over one of five parts of the land. They had to gather things called Shares in order to live, or basically the manifestation of living people's faith in said CPU."

"But it seems PJ-chan was born from those, Shares. Does that make him-" Minako started.

"Yes, that makes him a CPU as well. Like myself." A female voice said as we looked over and saw Green Heart. "I wished that my brother did not have to find out this way. But this was going to happen sooner or later." She said with sorrow as she emitted a bright light revealing a tall blonde women with a green and white dress.

"You're that blonde from those files!" Makoto said pointing at Green Heart. She nodded.

"Yes, I am indeed Vert. I suppose the time has come." Vert said as her hand shined as she made a red belt with a juicer appear. "Awaken, my brother. It is time for your true awakening." She whispered into his ears as I got a notification. I looked at my phone as I saw Crow.

 _"Hello, Siren. I'm just here with the Sailor Starlights. I could just take their Star Seeds now, but I want to give you a fighting chance. I reccomend you and your Sailor friends get over here quick, or I can't guarentee their survival."_

I growled a small bit as I filled everyone else in. They were all upset at this as we moved out as Minako stayed behind.

"Oh, here you are. But where's your Zangetsu friend?" She snarked. "Trying to prove yourself?" She said.

"No. I do not need to. Release the Sailor Starlights. Now." I said sternly.

"Not a chance! I'd rather fight you for 'em!" She said getting out her Ringo Lockseed.

"So be it." I said getting out my Lemon Lockseed.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I heard it all from Vert, or I guess I should say, Sis, Dad and Minako-chan. I'm a god from another world. Do you guys know how it feels to all of sudden go from 'Oh, I'm just a random nerd,' to 'Okay turns out I'm a god.' Really?! Am I the only one not freaking out about this?!

"Now, Brother Dearest, I know that this is a lot to take in. Do you have any questions?" Sis asked me.

"Is this the reason why I was 6.1 in first grade?" I asked. Suddenly all tension left the room. "What? I wanna know." I said suddenly feeling insecure.

"Erm, yes, this would be the reason why you had such a height in the first grade. We CPUs don't age. We get one human form and we are stuck with it. Though I assume you received a smaller form for a little while which would emulate a baby form, due to the human DNA from Patric. That was how I first saw you. You were adorable." Vert said swooning. We all had sweatmarks. "And I must say this mannequin is quite a lovely representation of me." She said looking over at my mannequin. She started shimmering. "My time is almost up."

I looked over at the red juicer belt. "What's this?"

"That is your Genesis Driver. The completed product that goes with the Genesis Core. This will give Zangetsu its final form." Vert said as I began to stagger towards it. Minako-chan then stopped me.

"Maybe you shouldn't continue this." She said. "I was originally against this before, and I'm against this now. PJ-chan, you don't need to keep fighting like this. This isn't necessary!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid it is. I guess there are just some parts of destiny I can't control. And I can at least get some answers with this belt than I did before." I said grabbing the belt. Sis nodded as she then vanished. "Where did Siren and the others go?" I asked. After Minako-chan told me about the Sailor Starlights, I immediately rushed out to help them.

* * *

Siren and the others weren't doing so well. They were considerably struggly against Idun. Even Eternal Sailor Moon couldn't do anything against Idun. Minako-chan rushed to my side. As I ran to the field.

"PJ-chan, are you certain you want to do this?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I have to fight. It's what my Mom would want me to do!" Suddenly my body shined white even without my Sengoku Driver on. "Let's Henshin!" I shouted running and slashing Idun, revealing my Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed. Idun threw her sword at my back when it just flew off when I was in my Jimber Melon Arms.

 **Jimber Melon HA HA!**

"What is that belt?" Siren questioned as I placed the Genesis Driver around my waist.

 **Melon energy~!**

The Melon Energy hovered in the sky above me as I placed it on my belt.

 **Lock On!**

A wavering sound occured as I pushed the juicer, revealing the pattern in my Lockseed.

 **SODA! Melon Energy Arms!**

Japanese techno played as my Jimber Arms disappeared and the Melon Energy Arms fell on my shoulders. Sides of my normal suit turned from white to black as my armor uncurled with an extra black flare on my visor and a white line through my crest. I then made my Sonic Arrow appear from nowhere as I began to attack Idun with all I had. I took off my Lockseed and placed it on my bow.

 **Lock ON! Melon Energy~!**

I fired an arrow causing Idun to fall, her transformation undone, revealing Lead Crow. "Damn you! Someday, I will pay you back for this!" She said leaving the area as the Starlights, shined, revealing, Seiya, and as expected Taiki and Yaten. The girls were surprised when they saw this as Minako-chan and I were focused on my newfound powers.

"Is this, the power a CPU holds?" I questioned.


	11. Shine! The Silver Star Seed

After we all found out about the Starlights. Our two groups, stopped meeting with each other. As such the Starlights, and by Starlights, I meann Taiki and Yaten, have been quite antagonistic as of lately. Especially Yaten during Minako-chan's rehersal for a singing role. That was hard to forgive. She loves singing! Either way, the school was preparing, some kind of event, and most of the girls were participating. I believe it was a bake sale, all I really paid attention to was Minako in a maid outfit, that is some cute stuff, and this 'Mom', I don't even know. I was at my house while Dad and Siren were asleep. I thought of this as I stared deeply into my Melon Energy Lockseed when I hear some knocking at my window. I noticed it, and opened it and saw Minako-chan at my window.

"Hello!" She smiled as she sat on my balcony. "I just wanted to talk with you about recent events." She said as we both sat down.

"So, how'd you jump up all the way from the ground to my balcony?" I asked as she giggled.

"Haha. Let's just say that's my little secret." She said putting her finger on my lips. I nibbled on it as she blushed.

"Well I told you my little secret. Actually, Sis told you. And me now that I'd think about it." I said looking down at my Melon Energy Lockseed. My look sullied as Minako-chan saw this as well.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My mom. She's from this, Hyper Dimension that Sis told me about. This would make dimensional travel possible. I actually really want to go there someday." I said looking down.

"So, why don't you?" She said immediately saying what's on her mind.

"Because, well, I can't exactly leave all this behind. I'm not good at making decisions, so half the time, I barely know what to do!" I said holding my head. Minako-chan frowned as she hugged me.

"Then don't make a decision. You have an eternity to make your decision. And if dimensional travel does exist, then you can always return." She said in a soft voice. "I would actually love to follow you to this Hyper Dimension as well." She whispered that last part as I grew surprised at this statement. "So, come on! Loosen up! Our bake sale's tomorrow, and I know how much you loved my maid outfit." She said teasing me as I blushed and kissed her on the nose. She kissed me on the lips as she jumped from my balcony back on the street. She waved as I waved back as she walked off.

"Minako-chan. You always know how to cheer me up." I said as I headed back to my room.

* * *

The bake sale seemed to be going well enough as it is. I wore a butler outfit for this event, which gave Minako-chan a nosebleed. Chibi Chibi was sitting outside with Siren as two men, looking like Taiki and Yaten.

"Whatever do you two want?" Siren said standing up.

Taiki pointed at a candral Chibi Chibi was holding. "We want that. That is the key to our Princess. Hand it over."

Chibi Chibi shook her head which caused the two to grow angrier.

"Hand it over kid!" Yaten said getting angry.

"Sirs, that is enough. Shame on you for using shame tactics on a toddler." Siren said standing between them and Chibi Chibi.

"Like you're one to talk." Taiki said growing angry. "Don't make me use this." He said getting his star pendant. Siren furrowed her brow as she told Chibi Chibi to go hide.

"So be it. Henshin!" Siren said getting her Lemon Lockseed out.

"Maker Star Power! Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!"

Taiki and Yaten shouted as they transformed into their Sailor Starlight personas. I saw this as Minako-chan, Usagi, and suddenly Seiya appeared as we nodded to stop this fight.

"Melon Defender, Action!" I said blocking any collision between the two parties as Venus-chan used the Love Me Chain to tied Maker's hands up.

"Fighter, why are you stopping us?!" Healer questioned rashly.

"Because, Galaxia is our common enemy. We shouldn't be fighting like this!" she said.

"Our goals conflict each others. Our mission is to find our Princess. I don't care what happens to this place." Maker said with her usual uninterested expression. "We are leaving." She said bringing Fighter with her. After they left, Crow appeared.

"I've been doing some snooping, and I found myself another Star Seed. And that's yours." She said pointing at Usagi. This proned the rest of us to transform as she stopped us. "Ah, ah ah, not so fast." She said getting her Ringo Lockseed out.

 **Ringo! Lock ON! Come On! Ringo Arms! Desire Forbidden Fruits!**

When she transformed she revealed a small purple crystal. "If any of you try to stop me from taking this Star Seed, then this bomb will go off." She said.

"That would take out the people in the school!" Venus-chan shouted worried.

"Damn coward!" I sneered as I dropped my weapons.

"Now, that's a good boy." She taunted. "Now then, hand over your Star Seed!" She said firing two energy beams at Sailor Moon causing her star seed, a silver lily flower, appeared over her forehead. "I did it! I finally found a Star Seed!" She said as she edged towards The Star Seed until something appeared and took the bomb away. "Who did that?!" Crow shouted as we all saw a women with a black cat dress, and a cat bell around her neck with the bomb. "Sailor, Tin Nyanko." Idun said with a sneer.

"Yes indeed. Love the new look Crow, it really suits you. Either way," Nyanko then dropped the bomb on the ground as a large purple cloud began to appear. "You'll be dead soon, and I'll be the one who takes the Star Seed to Lady Galaxia. Ta ta for now!" She said about to walk off. The other Sailors then ran around the cloud.

"PJ-chan! We should be able to contain the bomb! You and Siren get back Usagi's Star Seed!" Venus-chan said as we nodded. We noticed Idun come up as well.

"I may hate you, but i hate her more. For the time being, we work together." She said as the three of us went to attack Tin Nyanko. When we got there Siren caught Nyanko off guard as I got the Star Seed back. Siren and Idun then fought Nyanko as I ran back to return the Star Seed. I saw a shining light emminate as the bomb seemingly dispirsed as a tall red haired princess carried Usagi as I gave Venus-chan the Star Seed. I went back to the fight to help out Siren and Crow. I got my Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed as I transformed.

 **Melon Energy~! Lock ON! SODA! Melon Energy Arms!**

I transformed as I joined in the fight with Siren and Crow. This put Nyanko at an unfair advantage due to not only the three on one battle, but also Zangetsu Shin's true power being unleashed.

 **Melon Energy SQUASH!**

I pushed the side of my belt as my blades on the bow turned green as I slashed Tin Nyanko's right bracelet as half of her suit turned white. She then grunted as she escaped. The three of us undid our transformations as we saw what was apparently the Starlights' Princess descending to the ground.


	12. Golden! The Green CPU Candidate!

**Patric's POV**

The battle against Tin Nyanko just finished as the three of us undid our transformations and ran over to the Sailor Soldiers. The others also undid their transformation aside from the Starlights. They of course bowed to their Princess as Usagi picked up Chibi Chibi.

"Sailor Moon, Armored Rider Zangetsu. I have seen your battles through Chibi Chibi's burner. Now I must tell you of the Sailor Wars." She said to us.

"Sailor, Wars?" I questioned. Princess Kakyuu nodded.

"Yes. This was a war between the Sailor Soldiers from different planets all against a being known as Chaos."

"Chaos?" Rei questioned as Kakyuu continued.

"Yes. She was only sealed away by the strongest Sailor Soldier in the galaxy. Using the Light of Hope, she managed to seal Chaos away. Sailor Galaxia is trying to steal Star Seeds in order to cause even more chaos for Chaos." She finished.

"So this would be why she was collecting Star Seeds." Siren said to Crow as she nodded.

"Sailor Moon, Armored Rider Zangetsu. If we have any chance of defeating Galaxia, then we must find the Light of Hope." Just then Healer burst out saying crap about how they should leave this world now that they found her. And then Uranus and Neptune appeared and didn't want to work with the Starlights as they found it selfish.

"Just what we need. More infighting." I said sighing.

"Crow. Will ypu be joining us?" Siren asked her.

"I guess. I can't exactly go back now. But we're gonna need my Star Seed back. I don't trust Galaxia with it in this state." Crow said getting her Ringo Lockseed out.

"Yes! Let us go hunt down your Star Seed." Siren said as she and Crow walked off to Yggdrasil Tower.

* * *

 **Ryouma's POV**

Hm. Those three seem to be getting too strong. With that Energy Lockseed and the Ringo Lockseed I can't keep this project slowed down. My brace still needs to be created. Until it's finished though. I can mimic that Genesis Driver with my own. I grabbed my red energy Lockseed as I left seeing Siren and Crow walk in. Soon all the pieces will fit together and my chance will arrive. Galaxia is the one with the Golden Fruit. And it shall belong to me. I decided to prepare the Lockseed I've been working on. The Golden Ringo Lockseed. Though, it's not finished yet.

* * *

 **Siren's POV**

"This seemed too easy." Crow said placing her Star Seed back in her body as the bracelets broke. We were about to transform and walk out until my eye caught a particular black Lockseed with a blue top and gold front. I decided to grab it as I failed to notice the white plastic eye on the counter.

We left as we noticed Inves in front.

"Henshin!" The two of us shouted.

 **Lemon!**

 **Ringo!  
**

 **Lock ON! Come ON!**

 **Lemon Arms! Incredible Fighter~!**

 **Ringo Arms! Desire Forbidden Fruits~!**

We transformed as we began to fight against the Inves, a stronger one arrived and proceeded to defeat us as we didn't have other Lockseeds. Aside from. Ryouma's Lockseed. I decided to put it to good use.

 **Golden!**

 **Lock ON! Come ON! Golden Arms! Incredible Power~!**

My armor changed. It's crest shown gold instead of silver as various gold coverings went on my arms and legs. The chestplate was a gold version of Crow's as it was an apple. I received a sword similar to Crow's as I sliced the stronger Inves with it.

"So you're the one who grabbed it, Siren." Ryouma said in the background. "Good, you can test it for me." He said leaving.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

The next day, we all decided that Usagi needed protection. From everything. It was Minako-chan's idea. Anyways of course she wasn't exactly happy with this set up. She felt too sheltered as she became lonely, missing her boyfriend, Mamoru very much. She decided to stay at the school for a while as we walked back to the cafe.

"I don't know why we could just give her the Sengoku Driver earlier. You remember the mod I placed in." I said.

"Because, she needed the protection of her friends in this situation! There's a chance that the Driver could break! Ruining everything!" Minako said as she dramatically fell to the floor.

"A very small chance because our enemies either don't think, or can't think." I said picking her up. Either way, we all arrived as we waited for Usagi. But that didn't happen for about an hour and we started to get worried. We decided to head for the school as we saw Seiya packing up.

"Seiya!" Rei said to him.

"You guys!"

"Have you seen Usagi?" MInako-chan asked.

"We already searched everywhere else." Makoto said as Seiya and I realized she could be on the roof.

"The only other areas are the roof and that busted lunchroom they call a gymnasium!" I said. "We'll check the roof."

"And we'll check the gym." Ami said as our groups split up. When Seiya and I got up there, we saw Sailor Moon dodging attacks from Tin Nyanko. I decided to throw down my Musou Saber in one of the attacks as Seiya threw a rose.

"Stop right there! It's time we finished you off!" I said getting my Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed out. "Let's, Henshin!" I shouted.

 **mElOn eNerGY!**

"What?" I responded in turn to my Melon Energy Lockseed as I got surrounded by green lightning. "The hell's going on?!" I said as a pillar of light surrounded me. When it cleared, instead of my usual brown hair, I had blonde hair with a red stripe in it as I wore a white unitard with long white leggings. Floating as midair armor was the parts to my Melon Arms at the side with my now red eyes glowing as I reached my hand out.

"She wasn't in the gym-. PJ-chan, what's that form.

"That is, his HDD Form. Green Brother.

* * *

 **Dad's POV**

I was sitting at home in the garage as my Shingo Ax started glowing as it and my Signal Chaser flew towards my son's high school.

"What's going on here?" I said running towards the school in the rain.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Madam Tin Nyanko. I have a question for you." I said walking towards her as a gray and purple ax arrived in my left hand. "All of the Star Seeds stolen. Do you think that is ladylike to do?" I asked her.

"W-well, I guess it's not exactly ladylike." She said until she suddenly turned. "Like you can say anything smart one!" She sneered.

"Now now, that's no way to behave in front of several ladies." I turned around. "Dear sister, beloved. Please watch as your faithful knight takes care of this cretin." I said as I prepared myself for battle. I used the ax to slice my foe as it seemed she could'nt take anymore. "Shall I finish you off here? Or shall I wait?" I asked no one in particualar as a small black bike flew into the ax.

 **HISSTATSU! MATTEROYO!**

"What the hell are you waiting on?!" She said edging towards me.

 **ITTEIYO! FULL THROTTLE!**

"It seems this ax has decided for me." I said as the blade shined purple as I attacked Tin Nyanko causing her to retreat. "It seems this situation has been resolved." I then looked over to Usagi as she was trembling at the site of the rose. "I possibly could have been wrong." I said as I dropped the ax. "Lady Usagi, whatever is your worry?" I asked her.

"T-that rose. I thought, Tuxedo Mask returned." She said trembling to the ground. "I've been trying to be strong on my own. But that rose. It just showed that I'm not strong enough. I hate being alone! I can barely handle it!" She screamed as she fell in my arms.

"Lady Usagi, do not think of this as your weakness. I know exactly how you've felt, but on the other side, being alone most of my life. However, being with your friends has literally given you strength. That is your own strength. Please do not be afraid to let it show." I said wiping one of her tears as the other maidens including Lady Seiya, Beloved and my dear sister.

"So this is where my ax went!" Father said erupting from the door to the school. "Little, when did your hair turn blonde?"

"My word, you are quite similar to Neptune," My dear sister said as she shook her head at this event.


	13. Special Chapter: Insight into the Past!

**We go back about 2 weeks (2 chapters) in this story. We take a little insight into the past of our heroes.**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

It's been about a day since Sis gave me my Genesis Driver. Things have begun to settle down finally. However, we know things aren't going to end soon. However my dad came over to me, knocking me out of my thoughts. "Little! Check this out!" He said showing me a postcard. The postcard showed about, seven girls, one looking somewhat normal with black hair, a suit, and sunglasses, one with red hair, a normal yellow shirt and a long red snake tail, another with blue hair, a small white t-shirt, with wings and talons instead of arms and legs. A third one was a lady with yellow hair tied in a pony tail, kind of ironic as below her well kept white shirt and red tie, was the lower body of a horse. The fifth was a seemingly gooey girl with her being completely blue except for her hair. On her was a yellow rain coat. Next, in the pool was a pink haired mermaid with a sort of gothic look. Finally, behind all of them was anaracnid lady with lavendar hair and a very revealing black outfit. Seeing this made me light up as Minako-chan and Siren came over to see what I was happy about.

"Pj-chan, who're they?" Minako-chan asked me.

"They were some roomates of Dad and I. Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Mero, Rachnera. Just seeing this reminds me of my old college days." I said reminising.

"You were in college?" Siren asked. "Then why are you in high school now?"

"That would be me." Dad said. "And I think it worked out pretty well." He said, ruffling my hair. I turned it over and began to read the words said on the other side.

"'Darling and Baby! The girls and I decided to come visit the two of you! We get worried about you two without us around! So we got Mrs. Smith to allow us to visit! See you soon!'" Afterwards there was a heart with the name, "Miia" written in it. I saw Minako-chan get that wierd angry patch on her forehead for some reason.

"Just what does this heart mean, PJ-chan?" She said in a shrieking voice.

"Calm down, Minako-chan. Besides she had the hots for Dad, not me. Hell, all of them aside from Aunt Smith had the hots for him." I said getting her to calm down. "So, when was this sent, Dad?" I asked him.

"About a week ago." He then looked at the postcard to see when they'd be arriving. "Shit." He said under his breath.

"The date's today?"

"Yep."

"In like the next hour?"

"Yep."

"We're not ready?"

"Yep."

"You think we should stop this joke because it gets incredibly old incredibly fast?"

"Yep."

"Alright then." I nodded. "Well, Minako-chan and I shall look for them." I said.

"The postcard said they'd meet us by the park next to Galaxy TV." Interesting name. Dad then put the postcard down as Minako-chan and I began to walk out the door.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

The girls and I finally arrived off the train! Of course we had a whole cart to ourselves. As I looked across the city filled with people, I noticed Galaxy TV. "OH! Girls, it's over here! Let's go!" I said rushing over to the area.

Centorea sighed behind us. "I understand your excitement you have for seeing milord and young master PJ, but please try to restrain yourself." Centorea said behind me.

"Did I hear restrain? Share with the class if you would." Rachnera snickered causing Mero to shriek. We then saw other people shriek as they ran from awkward grey monsters with red accents.

"Ms. Smith, are they part of the Inter Species Exchange Program as well?" Mero asked as she nearly got attacked. Ms. Smith shot a gun at the monster, knocking it back.

"No, these monsters don't seem to have any form of intelligence." Ms. Smith said trying to guard us. We saw a young boy and lady, one with a red shirt, black sachel and black shorts. With the lady in a white shirt and an overalls dress. She had a bow in her hair.

"Minako-chan, let's end this." The boy said.

"Okay, PJ-chan." She kissed him as he placed a black belt on his waist as she got a pink and orange wand out of nowhere.

"PJ?" Centorea whispered behind me. We saw the two fight of the monsters, helping other people out, and then we noticed a Lock.

"Let's, Henshin!" He shouted throwing his Lock towards the monsters as it came back in his grasp. He placed it on his belt and closed the Lock.

 **Lock ON! Soiya! Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!**

Instead of the boy, what we saw was a warrior in white body armor with green armor and shoulderpads. He gained a large green shield and black sword as he attacked the monsters head on. The blonde one seemed to be using a gold chain making it easier for the white samurai to attack. After a little while of this, all of them were defeated. They nodded to each other as they both ran off. "Oh no you don't!" I said slithering after them.

"Miia, wait!" Centorea said running after me.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Minako-chan and I undid our transformations. We sighed. "That small group was who we were meeting, huh?"

"Yep, let's head back." I said as we began to walk out of the alley. I noticed a red tail whip my leg as it caused me to trip.

"Aha! I found you, Baby!" Miia said hugging me as Centorea began to run up to us.

"Miia, Cerea. It's great seeing you, a-again. But you are kind of crushing me." I struggled to say. Cerea helped me out, and then into an immediate hug. I heard Minako growl a bit as she then grew a large fake smile.

"Hello!" She said waving to them. "I am Minako Aino. PJ-chan's girlfriend!" She said.

"So you finally got out of the house, eh?" Miia said squeezing me again. "Mommy is so proud of you!"

"Mother?" Minako-chan asked confused.

"What Miia means is that she wants to be Milord's wife, and by extension, Young Master PJ's mother." Cnetorea said as she gripped her arm. "You have nothing to fear. Miia is just, quite friendly." She said looking over to Miia hugging me.

* * *

The four of us returned to the others along with Aunt Smith. We then walked home. We arrived as we all split into separate groups. The most interesting was my dad talking with Aunt Smith.

"The coffee is still excellent. This is great after a hard day's work." Smith said with a sigh coming from my dad.

"Yet, you're usually lazy." He laughed.

"She still is, Master." Suu said from the top of Siren's head.

"So, how's the life alone with my nephew been?" She asked.

"It's gotten interesting. A new roomate, my son got a girlfriend, and let's just say we found out the reason why you originally thought Little was part of your Interspecies Exchange Program."

"I knew something was strange about him. So he was born from that dimension you were in, right?" He nodded. "That makes sense. Either way. I see that you've hung up your ax in the garage. Decided to retire?" She asked looking at the gray ax with a purple blade.

"With the powers he has now, I don't need them anymore." He said looking at a dark blue and silver belt.

"Hm. I see. So Chaser's done chasing? I guess that's a good thing. Children are the future after all." Aunt Smith snickered.


	14. Starlight's Swan Song

**Patric's (Green Brother's) POV**

The lot of us stayed on that raining roof with Lady Usagi for the time being until Lady Seiya eventually had to leave. She left, leaving myself, Lady Ami, Lady Rei, Lady Makoto, Beloved, my dear sister and Father with Lady Usagi. I helped her up as my dear sister walked up to me.

"Now that Usagi is taken care of, how does your HDD feel, Brother?" She asked me.

"I-I feel so free! I feel like I've never had a taste of this sort of power! I feel like this is the true me!" I said levitating in the air.

"That's because it is." She said smiling. "Us CPUs have two forms. We have our normal human form, and we have our Hard Drive Divinity forms. This is our true selves, with this our powers are multiplied by triple as we also gain the ability of flight." She said activating her own HDD. "As such our personalities tend to change as well. For example, this is why you've been using honorifics for everyone here."

"I see. I was wondering why I started using those." I said.

"Another thing is, we gain our power and was born from Shares. The tangable form of people's faith. Normally, it would be very hard to reach here, seeing as how our Sharicite is back in our world. However, I was able to transform due to the faith coming from yourself and Father." She said looking at Father. "However, thanks to your comrades and my new sister in law, you have gained many more Shares. Excellent job." She said ruffling my hair. I blushed as the two of us transformed back. We noticed that Usagi and Rei were both gone as we decided to leave the roof.

* * *

It was still raining from earlier. Dad had gone back home. Siren and Crow joined us inside the cafe. When Rei returned, she told us everything. About how Usagi's boyfriend hasn't sent her a single reply ever since he first left when I started.

"That kid's been toughing it out this whole time on her own?" Crow asked with her arms crossed. "How strong of her." She scoffed.

"I think she'll be fine. She's going to go talk it out with Seiya to clear up any misunderstandings." Rei said. "It before their last goodbye." She said causing all of us to grow shocked. Except Sis. She just stayed quiet and avoided the topic.

"What do you mean, last goodbye?" Siren asked.

"They said this on the radio. That this next concert would be their final one." She responded.

"I think I know what the reason for this is." I said. "A little while ago, Seiya told me that they've been doing concerts to call out to their Princess. And their Princess was talking about how in order to beat Galaxia, they needed the Light of Hope. I think they plan to call it during this concert." I said.

"We still have Ryouma Sengoku to worry about as well." Makoto said finally. "He's been kinda silent since we crashed Yggdrasil that time."

"His defenses were low as well." Siren said pulling out a black and gold Lockseed. "He just allowed us to take Crow's Star Seed backa and took this Golden Lockseed."

"We also saw these two eye like trinkets. One white and the other a translucent green. I wonder what that psycho's planning." Crow said getting into a thinking position.

"I feel like we should go after Usagi." Ami said. "Just to make sure she's okay."

"I don't know for sure. I feel like your two adult friends seemed like they'd check on her if she's going there." Sis said.

"Then I suggest we go." Minako-chan said getting up. "Knowing those two, they'll start a fight." She said as we all went towards the concert hall.

* * *

When we got to the backstage area, while the others went to their seats, we saw Haruka and Michiru on one side, with Taiki and Yaten on the other. And staring between the two of them at the other side of myself, Sis, Siren and Crow was Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi. Well not Chibi Chibi. She was eating cookies on the nearby table.

Sis began to whisper in my ear. "What's going on between these two groups?" She asked me.

"Pointless infighting. About who's going to protect the world or not." I whispered back. "Princess Kakyuu and Usagi are in the middle ground, trying to get these two groups to work together, considering we have a common enemy." I whispered. Usagi and Seiya walked out of the stage room as the Starlights went to their stage for their last concert. We all listened intently as they sung. I could even see a small smile on Michiru's face as she listened. The concert hall's ceiling opened revealing a bright blue sky. I sort of saw Chibi Chibi shining pink for some reason. Suddenly we saw a small explosion as we saw Tin Nyanko attack the Starlights. As everybody in the seats fled aside from the Sailor Soldiers, the Starlights transformed.

"I suggest we do the same." Sis said as the three of us nodded.

 **Melon! Melon Energy!**

 **Golden!**

 **Ringo!**

 **Lock ON! (x3)**

 **Soiya! Mix! Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!**

 **Come On! (x2)**

 **Golden Arms! Incredible Power~!**

 **Ringo Arms! Desire Forbidden Fruits!**

The four of us transformed as we were about to attack Tin Nyanko until Sailor Moon appeared.

"How dare you attempt to stop this concert and attacl the Starlights! That will not be forgiven!" She said.

"Um, Sailor Moon," Sis attempted to say.

"For love and justice! A Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier!"

"Uh, kid." Crow tried saying as well.

"Sailor Moon!" She said doing her pose. Tin Nyanko attacked as Sailor Moon clumsily dodged.

"If you keep on trying to say your monolouge, that's just an invitation for the enemy to attack you." Siren said, preparing her rapier.

"Oh, alright then." She said. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" She whispered.

"I guess I do deserve to be punished." She said sadly. "Wait no! I'll be the one taking your Star Seeds!"

"What's going on with this chick?!" Crow asked.

"It's the bracelet!" Kakyuu said pointing at her left arm. "She's being controlled by Galaxia! She used to be a good Sailor Soldier!"

"Just like Siren and Crow!" Venus-chan said.

"Wait, then she has to have a Star Seed somewhere!" I said. "But where could it be?"

"It's still in me!" Tin Nyanko said. "It's just being corrupted by Galaxia's bracelet! Don't fall for Galaxia's tricks!" She said warning us.

"Sailor Moon this is your protocall." I said.

"Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!" She shouted shining a bright light on Tin Nyanko.

"Beauti-" TIn Nyanko said as she got cut off. She looked down, she saw blood. She looked behind her and saw Ryouma Sengoku.

"I still have need for the bad you. And I can't have that with you being good." He said getting a green eye like trinket out of his pocket. Nyanko's body evaporated revealing a dark green Star Seed. It flew into the trinket. "Thus, the second Eyecon has been created. Thanks for your participation, Tin Nyanko-kun." He said.

"Y-You're mad." She struggled to say from the Eyecon.

"What have you done?" Sis asked hm.

"I've concentrated the power of a planet within a small Eyecon." He said tossing it in the air. "Iron Mouse went first." He said bringing out the Eyecon.

"So those trinkets," Crow started.

"That was Iron Mouse?!" Siren said freaking out.

"How dare you," I whispered.

"Hm? Something you wanna say, Patric-kun?" He said with a smile.

 **Dragon Fruit Energy!**

 **Lock ON! SODA! Dragon Energy Arms!**

"You are gonna get what's coming to you, you psychopathic bastard!" I said getting my Melon Energy Lockseed.

"Hm?" He questioned as green lightning surrounded me again. And in my place, my CPU form was there. "What is that?! That shouldn't exist!"

"And neither should you." I sneered as I rushed him. My Sonic Arrow flew in my hand as I kept attacking. Sis joined me as well as Venus-chan. He summoned some metallic vines to bind us, until my red eyes glowed as the vines attacked him instead.

"What is this power?!" Ryouma questioned.

"Patric," Siren asked as Uranus, Neptune and Healer and Maker watched in awe and shock. "Is this what you meant by you being a CPU?"

I growled as I caused a shockwave with my bow. Sis threw her spear at him as Venus-chan used her Love-Me Chain to restrain him.

 **Lock ON!**

My bow sounded as I fired the bow.

 **Watermelon Charge!**

I saw no remains from where Ryouma stood. But I did see a small ripple. "He got away for now!" I said undoing my HDD.

"Ryouma, always finding a way out." A voice said as Galaxia appeared before us. "Now I don't have any Animamates to get in the way. I can truly conquer this world!" She said laughing out loud.

"I don't think you'll be conquering any time soon, my dear." A familiar voice said stabbing Galaxia in the chest.


	15. Special Chapter 2: Tension!

**Patric's POV**

The rest of the afternoon seemed to go pretty smoothly. Or, as smooth as things could go with the other girls here. Each kind of had their alone time with Dad, Miia strangly him and trying to do the deed, Papi playing games with him, Cerea getting reacquainted with her 'Master'. It wasn't that bad, she was holding his hand. Suu was getting reacquainted as well, by submerging him into her. Mero took some time with him outside in the pool, as to be expected. And Rachnera, well, tied him up and hung him to the ceiling.

"Does she always do that to your dad?" Siren and Minako asked me worried.

"Yeah. It's her way of showing affection. Though they did work out boundaries with each other. Right, Rachnera?" I asked her.

"Right, right, no nudity and no gagging." She said annoyed as she kept having fun with Dad's body. "Oh my!, You must've really missed us~" She cooed as I sighed.

"Oh goodness me." I sighed as the door slammed open. This revealed my sister, Vert, along with Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto. "Oh, hey guys. How was your tour of the city, Sis?" I asked her.

"It was quite lovely. This town is so lively, with so much to-" She cut herself off at the sight of Miia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Mero and Rachnera. And both parties harded their looks at each other. Excpet for Suu and Papi, they were having fun, playing the Wii U they smuggled with them. "Well, if it isn't you ladies again." She said with seemingly venom on her tounge.

"Why hello, Vert." Rachnera said dropping Dad. "How've you been? It feels like _ages_ since we've last seen each other." She said snapping her webbing.

"Can anyone see the tension in the room right now?" Usagi asked as the room went silent for a few seconds.

"Sis, can I talk with you outside for a second?" I asked her as the two of us went outside. "Okay, what's going on, Sis? Why is there so much animosity between you and the others?" I asked her as she sighed.

"The reason you're fine with them being all over Father, you never knew Mother." She said bringing me close to her. "The thought of them trying to replace Mother really gets to me. From what I've seen, they aren't bad people. But it hurts me, seeing them in the place where our mother belongs. Do you understand?" She asked me.

"I understand why you feel that way, Sis, but can you please, try to get along with them?" I asked her.

"Now which one of us is the older sibling?" She joked as we were about to walk in. "Sure."

"Thank you, Sis. They're really important to Dad and I." I said as we walked in.

"Ladies, if I may speak with you for one second." Sis said calling Miia and the others outside. "I understand that we have gotten off on the wrong foot." She said.

"I have come to a similar outcome, Madam." Cerea said to her.

"However, I was blinded by how you all wished to be my father's bride. This clouded my judgement and I deeply apologize." She said bowing. "As suxh, I would like to take this time to try and get to know you all better."

"Then how about we start with me?" Rachnera said preparing her webbing as I sighed at the look of it.

"My sympathies." Cerea said genuinely.

* * *

After Rachnera had her, fun with Sis, we decided to walk around the city for a little bit. "So, Dear," Mero asked me. "What were those gray creatures you and Minako were fighting."

"Those were Inves. They've kind of been trying to invade the city for a while now. We don't know where they originate from but as you saw earlier they don't show any signs of intelligence." I said. "There have been this pinkish plants growing around here. If you use the belts I made," I said putting the belt on, and plucking one of the fruits, converting it into a Mango Lockseed. "It becomes a Lockseed. That being said, I have no idea if it'll spread back down south, so when we get home, all seven of you are getting Sengoku Drivers. It's much safer that way as through my reasearch we don't know how it affects humans, or liminals, due to no testing, which will never occur." I said plucking more of the fruits leading to about six more Lockseeds.


	16. Retreval of the Gold Star Seed!

**Patric's (Green Brother's) POV**

Ryouma just stabbed Galaxia in the chest! "Y-You're mad!" She seethed with malice.

"Maybe, but with you out of the way, I can search for the Golden Fruit within you." He said as Galaxia's body began to vanish. Chibi Chibi grew tears in her eyes seeing this. "Well, ciao for now. I have a Golden Fruit to find." He said flying towards Galaxy TV.

"Wait!" I said, redoing my HDD as several Inves began to surround us.

"Silent, Wall!" Someone shouted as a barrier surrounded us, pushing the Inves back. We saw two people jump in front of us as i saw Sailor Pluto and another one with a purple and burgany sailor suit with short black hair.

"Sorry for the wait." Lady Pluto said to Sailor Moon.

"Let's fight together!" the shorter one said.

"Right, Saturn, let's go, everyone!" Lady Usagi said as we scattered and began fighting off the Inves. The apparent Lady Saturn wielded a glaive as her weapon as the Sailor Soldiers, Lady Siren, Lady Crow, and my dear sister and myself stopped the Inves coming from the Cracks. We undid our transformations as the sky returned to normal.

"Well, this outcome was not expected." Sis said looking up. Crow slammed her hand on the ground.

"That psychopath's gonna get it for doing that to them." She seethed as Siren comforted her.

"We need to regroup for now." Rei said. "We should head towards my temple." She said as we all left the stage.

* * *

"I'm surprised that scientist was actually able to defeat Galaxia without the Light of Hope." Kakyuu said surprised.

"What I'm surprised about was that there was no Star Seed." Siren said. "Usually if us Sailor Animamates were to die, we'd leave a Star Seed behind. Galaxia must've had her own.

We saw Chibi Chibi shine as it revealed a tall girl with a gold light with long gold hair. "That's Chibi Chibi?!" Usagi shouted surprised.

"Not exactly. I am the Light of Hope, otherwise known as Galaxia's Star Seed." She said causing all of us to grow shocked.

"So wait. This entire time," I started.

"Chibi Chibi," Sis continued.

"Was the Light of Hope? Really?" Minako-chan finished.

"Really." The Light of Hope said simply.

"I guess that would explain why Chibi Chibi kinda just fell out of the sky." Usagi thought.

"That would also explain why I could not see her as one of Neo Queen Serenity's children." Setsuna agreed.

* * *

 **Ryouma's POV**

"Man, you'd think it'd be harder to find the entrance to her base." I said using Iron Mouse's Eyecon to get past the dimensional barrier in the elevator. I took it and arrived in what looked like a cosmic red room with only a gold throne. "Well, Galaxia sure knew how to design a place." I joked as I saw behid the throne were countless Star Seeds. "Amazing! The powers over several planets, in this Solar System and afar! But the only one I'm after is the one in control of this planet." I said as I saw a golden Star Seed in front of me. "Yes! This is truly amazing!" I said containing it in a container. "You're going to be a fun experiment to toy with!" I said leaving the base.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"So, now that we have that piece of information, what do we do now?" I asked as I got a call on my phone. I noticed it was Miia. "Strange, she usually calls Dad. Miia, is something wrong?" I asked.

 _"Baby! Turn on the TV!"_ she shouted through the phone as Yaten turned on the TV. W esaw Ryouma with a golden Star Seed.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen! I am Ryouma Sengoku! Though, you shall soon call me your god! I have obtained the Star Seed of your planet, which can control this planet completely! You shall come to adore your new ruler!"_ he said.

 _"Baby, what's going on where you are?"_ She asked me.

"Some serious stuff, Miia. I reccomend you, Cerea, Mero and the others stay indoors while this happens. Tell that to Aunt Smith and MON as well. This is our fight to finish." I said as Crow ran out of the temple with Siren after her. Usagi got the remote and paused it at the showing of the Star Seed.

"That light... It can't be. Mamoru!" She said staring at it.

"Wait, that's what Mamoru was?" Seiya asked as Usagi nodded.

 _"If my logic is correct, this had to mean that Galaxia got to him first before anyone else. It may be morbid to think this, but at least he wasn't dodging Usagi on purpose."_ I and I'm pretty sure, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako-chan and Seiya were thinking as well.

* * *

 **Crow's POV**

I ran out of there as soon as I can. I can't keep hiding this pain. I grunted as I saw Siren rush towards me. "Crow, what's going on?!" She shrieked.

"I really want to tell you, but I-" My pain cut me off as Siren saw the vines coming onto my body.

"Crow, you didn't happen to eat any of the fruits around the city, did you?"

"Of course not! It's this lock!" I said getting it out. "For some reason everytime I use it, these vines tend to wrap around my body. It usually happens for a few seconds but it's becoming increasingly longer.

"It sounds like you're becoming one of those Inves!" Siren said.

"I think I have a better will than to let that happen!" I smirked as Patric ran out as well.

"Guys, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Heh! Of course it is, Kid." I said resting my arm on his head.

"What's with the vines?" He said looking at my arm.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" I said quickly removing my arm as a powerful Inves began to walk near us.

"Henshin!" He and Siren said.

 **Watermelon! Lock ON! Soiya! Watermelon Arms! Midare dama! Ba-Ba-Ba-BANG!**

 **Lemon! Lock ON! Come on! Lemon Arms! Incredible Fighter!**

The two transformed as I was about to, until the vines stopped me as I tried to unlock it. Patric saw this as he got knocked back towards me.

"Crow, let me see the Lockseed!" he said to me. "I want to test something out!" He said as I reluctantly gave it to him.

 **Ringo! Lock ON! Soiya! Ringo Arms! Desire Forbidden Fruits!**

He got my Ringo Arms as he and Siren attacked the Inves. He grunted as the vines appeared on his body as well. "Just as I thought! This lock was turning her into an Inves. Thankfully, being a CPU makes this far less painful!" He said making the vines disappear.

 **Soiya! Ringo Sparking!**

He kicked down as the Inves exploded. He put the sword back in its hilt as he took the Lock off his belt.

 **Lock Off!**

He closed the Lockseed and, crushed it in his left hand as the armor disappeared. "This would've killed you, Crow." He said to me. He got out a different Lockseed and tossed it to me. This one looked like a Mango. "Use that one instead. That one won't kill you." He said as he and Siren walked back to the temple.


	17. Retreving the Lady of Venus!

**Ryouma's POV**

Now then, I've made myself clear to the world. Now all I need is someone to rule it with. All the stories speak of a woman of fate, or Woman of Beginning. That's all I need. Hm, I vaguely remember that girl that always followed subject 321 around. Maybe she'll do. And look at that! They're already on their way to stopping me! This'll be fun to watch.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Ryouma's base is Yggdrasil Tower. But I assume it'll be harder to go through considering his abilities." Sis said as she showed a map of Yggdrasil.

"We've alway used the back entrance of the building." Siren said pointing to the garage. "He'll probably expect that."

"Maybe we should split this into two groups. One group going from the back, and the other group going through the front." Seiya added.

"But we still have one more angle to work out. How are we going to beat Ryouma now? He has the Golden Star Seed." Yaten said.

"That may be true, but we have the Silver Crystal." Usagi said removing her locket. "This is our counter balance."

"Alright. We should rest up before we do anything." Luna said sighing.

"We should meet back here tomorrow." Artemis said jumping on Mianko-chan's shoulders. We nodded as we all split ways.

* * *

Minako-chan and I returned to my house before she had to leave. "It's kind of surprising to think of the months that have passed. isn't it?" Minako-chan asked me.

"Yeah. Before I met you and the others, I was so weak before." I said looking down.

"You shouldn't say that about yourself you know. It may be reminicsing, but sooner or later, you'll start actually believing it." Minako-chan scolded.

"You're right, but to be honest, that's how it was for me before I moved here. It was myself, my Remless-fighting dad, along with six liminals at it for my dad's affections. While I'm at it, where did that leave me? From that time, the only memorial moments from that time period was these small moments at a maid cafe down there and the fact that I don't remember two weeks of my life." I said causing a spark in her eyes.

"A, maid cafe?" She said.

"Yeah. it was a place I usually went to."

"What was it called?"

"It was called, Mochi, why?" I asked.

"Because I used to work there!" She said. This got me surprised.

"You used to work there?" I asked. I then remembered something as I rushed back into my room to get this photo from when I was 14.

"That's me!" She said pointing at the picture.

"Wait, so, this waitress, was you?"

"Yeah, it was! It seems like we were fated to meet again." She said getting a blush.

"Yeah. I guess so." I said as we kissed in the moonlight.

"You know, I've heard about how before he, you know, Usagi and Mamoru always usually shared the bed together." She said.

"Do you want to spend the night?" I asked.

"It sounds great, but of course, we'd have to ask your Dad." Minako-chan said.

"Oh, he already knows." Sis said from the door to my room, flabergasting Minako-chan and I.

"How long were you there for, Vert?" Minako-chan asked.

"Oh, I was listening in the entire time, but I'm not alone."

"Don't have too much fun you two!" Crow winked as she left for Siren's room.

"Goodnight you two." Sis said winking and leaving as well.

"I guess that's settled then." Minako-chan said as she blushed.

"Minako Aino, will you spend the night with me?" I asked her.

"Oh, like you need to ask!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my bed. "Before we go to sleep together." She said getting the picture, she got out two matching gold colored heart lockets. She made a second copy of it and put it in both lockets and gave one to me. "To commemorate our first true meeting." She said climbing into bed.

* * *

 **Ryouma's POV**

"Aw, now isn't that sweet?" I said walking into Patric-kun's room. This white cat spotted me as I just shut him up with duct tape. I look at the two laying in bed together. I used tear gas just to make sure they were asleep. "Now I'll just take you." I said grabbing the Minako girl and putting her on my back. Wow, even in their sleep they're still grasping for each other. I feel like I'm in a soap drama. I left to prepare for my plans.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Patric!" I heard a male voice.

"PC!" I heard a familar female voice.

"Damnit kid, WAKE UP!" Crow shouted finally waking me up. I noticed Minako was gone.

"Where did Minako-chan go?" I asked. Artemis replied with equal worry.

"I don't know! She definitely didn't leave herself. She left her wand here, so she's defenseless right now." He said pointing to the wand on the dresser.

"The window's broken, too." Sis said. I noticed a note on the side. I read it.

 _"Hey, Patric-kun! I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your lovely lady. I need her as my Woman of Beginning. Let's just say, after I'm done, you won't have to worry about her ever again. Yours truly,"_

"Ryouma Sengoku." I said crushing the note in my hand.

"Patric?" Siren said as I rushed outside. I ran towards Yggdrasil Tower as what looked like a clone of Minako walking up to me. She wore a skin tight white skin suit.

"Minako Aino has been chosen. You are now unnecessary." It said simply as she got out a black brace and put it on her left arm. When it did, instead of the clone, it seemed to be a warrior with a white, green and black suit with an eye emblem on the chest. It began to fight me as I kept blocking it's attacks.

 **Mix! Jimber Melon! HA HA!**

I transformed to help myself against this clone as it continued to attack showing no signs of restraint. Before it could have any chance of finishing me off, I saw a beam of light attack it. I saw Sailor Moon jump in front of me as she attacked the clone. She then ran over to me. "We don't have time for this! We need to regroup!" She said pulling me away from the Minako clone.

"We have to hurry up! He's got Minako-chan!"

"He's also got Mamoru. We need some sort of plan." She said shaking me.

"There's no time! We need to hurry or else who knows what'll happe" Usagi slapped me to get me to stop.

"Patric, get a hold of yourself! I want to save Minako and Mamoru as well. But we aren't going to get anywhere by just rushing in!" Usagi said leaving me silent for a little bit. "Now, are you ready? The others are waiting for us." She said holding her hand out to me.

"Alright. Let's go." I said getting up as we left for Rei's Temple.


	18. Henshin! Towards A Golden Future!

**Patric's POV**

"Alright, now that we're all together, it's time we came up with a plan." Kakyuu said.

"Well considering that Ryouma having the Golden Star Seed makes him a god on this world, PC and I should face him, being gods ourselves." Sis offered as Usagi nodded.

"I should join too. The Silver Crystal can provide a strong defense in these situations. Though we need to figure out how we're going to get up there. I highly doubt Patric and Vert have enough shares to fly up there themselves and just fight it out."

"That would mean we'd have to go through the inside of Yggdrasil Tower in order for us to reach Ryouma. Wouldn't he have those Minako clones?" Hotaru questioned.

"That's what we're for!" Crow said showing her Mango Lockseed and Siren showed her Golden Apple Lockseed.

"These Lockseeds are strong enough to beat the clones without a large amount of trouble." Siren said.

"Though he'll probably have some from the beginning. No matter how strong your Lockseeds are, you'll get tired at some point or another." Rei said.

"That's why we're here!" Makoto said flexing one of her muscles.

"We'll be handling the Inves and other clones before the top." Haruka said gripping her fist.

"We should prepare to leave soon then." Luna said.

"We probably won't have another chance after this." Artemis responded in turn.

"This really is the finale then. Let's go." I said as we all walked outside. This reminded me of something.

"Oh, right! Sis here, use these. You'll be able to fight without shares and without being as vulnerable as before." I said handing her an extra Sengoku Driver I had with the Suika Lockseed.

"Thank you, PC."

 **Melon! Lemon! Mango!**

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Make UP!"

"Henshin!"

 **Soiya! Come ON! (2x)**

 **Melon Arms! Tenka, Gomen! Lemon Arms! Incredible Fighter! Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer! Suika Arms! Odama, Big Bang!**

We transformed as we made our way to Yggrasil Tower and end this once and for all.

The Sailor Soldiers began their assault on some of the Black Armored Riders with various elemental attacks I saw. Sis flew up with Gyro Mode as Siren and I kept slashing the Minako clones to get to the top. Crow and Sailor Moon bashed enemies with their hammers and rods.

"You've been a pain in Professor Ryouma's side for too long!" The clones said in unison as Crow and Siren held them back.

"We can handle this, kid!" Crow said throwing her hammer at a clone.

"Go on a head, you three!" Siren said switching her Lockseeds.

 **Lock ON! Come ON! Golden Arms! Incredible Power~!**

"Right!" I said.

"We'll leave it to you!" Sis said rolling over other clones. The three of us ran until we reached the top of the tower and outside. I saw Minako-chan unconscious as Ryouma just stood there holding the Golden Star Seed. "Ryouma Sengoku. To think this was the employer of our father." Sis said to me.

"Thankfully he didn't rub off on him." I said simply.

"Ouch! Pre battle trash talk! It's true I did want to bring him under my wing, but at the very least I got to see your mother's abilities. That's how the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed was created." He said causing me and Sis shock.

"How dare you use our mother that way?" Sis said as she began HDD. "I will see to it that after we are done here, nobody will be able to recognize you as a corspe!" She said getting her spear out.

"How dare you use so many people treasured by others? I won't stand for it!" Sailor Moon said. "We will have you return Minako and Mamoru back to us." She said while gripping her fist.

"Then just try. After all, you've only got about a half hour until Minako-kun becomes my Slave of Beginning after all." He said looking at me. "I'm surprised, Patric-kun. I'd expect you to shout in anger at what I just said." I just sighed.

"Let's just say, actions speak louder than words." I said switch from Sengoku Driver to Genesis Driver. "Hen, shin!" I said.

 **Melon Energy!**

"Hmph. Henshin!" He said unlocking his Lockseed.

 **Dragon Fruits Energy!**

 **Lock ON! Soda! (2x)**

 **Dragon Energy Arms!**

 **Melon Energy Arms!**

Ryouma and I transformed as the three of us began our offensive against Ryouma. Sis and I attacked by my Sonic Arrow and her throwing her spear at Ryouma as Sailor Moon enlarged our stats with her rod. Our attacks on each other became more fearsome as time went on. I grabbed my Musou Saber out of nowhere and placed my Melon Lockseed on it.

 **Lock ON! 1, 10, 100! Melon Charge!** it sounded as melon slices were released from my sword. "You're gonna have to try harder than that." He said.

"Then I shall cleanse your spirit from existence with my Spiral Break!" Sis said as she threw her spear down from high in the sky.

"He! Such strength! As to be expected of a CPU!" He said laughing like a mad man. "Though at the core of it all, as long as I have my power, Your lover is as good as gone."

 _"Core, huh? I see his Genesis Driver, a remold of my own that Sis made. That's how we transform. That's... the Core!"_ I thought in realization. I got my Sonic Arrow out again and grabbed my Melon Energy Lockseed.

 **Lock ON! Melon Energy!** I shot the belt causing the entire armor of blue and red he had to electrecute him and the belt causing it to break, along with the bonds of the unconscious Minako-chan. He fell over, dropping the Golden Star Seed as Sailor Moon grabbed that.

"You'll be back soon, Mamoru." She said holding it close to her as Sis and I rushed to Minako's body.

"She's fine, just unconscious for now." Sis said, relieving me.

"Thank goodness." I said. "I think it's over, Ryouma Sengoku." I said looking at him as he layed on the floor. He then continued to laugh.

"What can I say, Patric-kun? I lost. You've won." He said getting up and kicking Sailor Moon and Sis to the side. He pushed me away from Minako-chan's body. "But at the very least, I can get one, small, petty victory out of this." He said grabbing Minako's body and dropping it. "So how does that sound, Patric-kun?" He asked me as I got my bow and sliced part of his face off. I walked to the edge.

"Enjoy hell, Ryouma." I said as I leaped off the ledge to try and save her. As I free fell, I reached out to Minako as after a while and my transformation into my CPU form I eventually caught up with her. "Beloved, I need you to wake up now! I can't keep my wings up for this long. I need your Share Energy! You can save us both, and I can't live in a world without you!" I pleaded to my beloved. "Please beloved! We're going to grow together! Stay with each other through enternity! The only way for that wish to come true is for you to wake up! Minako!" I shouted as her eyes began to flutter open.

"PJ-chan?" She said waking up. "What's going on? Where is everybody?" She asked as I wepted happily.

"Don't worry. We'll see everyone shortly." I said as my wings began to shine even more. Due to this I was able to hover us down to safety. When we landed I looked around and saw all the Minako clones were frozen.

"Why're there so many mes? I thought I was in bed with you."

"I'll explain. Just know that our struggle against Ryouma is over." I said as I kissed Minako as Sis watched me and flew down to the bottom.

* * *

 **Usagi's POV**

Mamoru's Star Seed shined as his body soon became clear to see. I shedded tears as he held me in his arms. "You're finally back, Mamoru." I said hugging him as he hugged me back.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Usagi's main group, along with myself, Sis and Mamoru were in front of Seiya's group along with the actual Galaxia. "I suppose it's time for us to leave." Seiya said.

"We must go to rebuild our planet, after all." Taiki said as Yaten nodded.

"And I must leave to guide the Star Seeds back to their locations." Galaxia said in turn.

"If you ever need our assistance, please don't hesitate to call us." Ami said as Taiki nodded.

"Oh, Mamoru! Take care of Usagi for me, okay?" Seiya asked as Mamoru nodded.

The five of them left as they shined like stars in the sky. Sis then realized something.

"That reminds me, PC, where did Crow and Siren go? I noticed they weren't here anymore this morning." She said as I sighed.

"They said they were also leaving. They want to find Iron Mouse's and Tin Nyanko's Eyecons seeing as how they disappeared after the battle against Ryouma."

"Hopefully they find them." Rei said.

Makoto then began to joke around. "So what do the couples have planned for this evening?" She asked causing the four of us to blush.

"I'm just glad that we can rest for the time being." I sighed.

"You said it. With whatever controlled Galaxia gone along with that psychopath, things can finally calm down around here." Minako-chan agreed. Minako-chan, Sis and I left the group as we just talked for a while.

"So wait, you didn't come to this school as a high school student?" Minako-chan asked me.

"Nope. I was a professor at my college before. Dad sent me there under the guise of Teacher's Aid." I said.

"I had no idea!" She said in surprise as Sis and I laughed.

"Oh, also, our liminal mothers are coming for another visit again." Sis said with a sigh. "I have no idea how Father or you can put up with those six, PC." Sis sighed.

"To be honest, they all care for Dad in their own special ways. Plus while i may not have known Mom, I think Dad has a right to move on. He was on his own with me for 14 years you know. If that's not staying true to the one you love, then I don't really know what is." I said causing Sis and Minako-chan to laugh.

"Trust me, you'll have an eternity to find out what love is. Along with your partner." She said signaling Minako-chan.

"So, Vert, are you going to stay here for a while longer?" Minako-chan asked with Sis nodding.

"Of course. I was not able to spend as much time with my little brother when he was born so I plan to make up for that in spades now." Sis said bringing me close to her. Also cutting off my air supply with her breasts.

"Vert! Stop it! You're suffocating him!" She said as I attempted a small laugh. This was how I wished life would be. With a nice family friends. Let's just say this.

My name is Patric Cuspard. I am a 16 year old Teacher's Aid at Juuban High School. I like to think I'm smart, if a bit emotional. Though I'm also the true moon cutting through the night. The slayer shining in the night. Armored Rider Zangetsu.

* * *

 **And with that, the main portion of the story is over! But I'd like to do some post-game content, you know what I'm saying? Either way. Thanks for enjoying the main story of Sailor Dimension Zangetsu.**


	19. After Normalities!

**These next few chapters will be small, little, 200-word snipets. Like small events in a game.**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Darling is mine!" Mama Miia shouted getting into a spat with Mama Cerea and Mama Rachnera.

"How illogical! Milord has touched my bossom!" Mama Cerea said getting her fake sword out.

"Oh please, out of all of us I'm the 'closest' to him." Mama Rachnera joked as this only made the other two seeth in anger with Dad sighing.

"Does this always happen with them?" Minako-chan asked me.

"Yep this col war's been going on for nearly 3 years now." I said sheepishly. Mama Mero sighed happily watching this spat.

"Oh that's right. I thought you'd be after Mr. Cuspard's affection too, Meroune." Minako-chan responded.

"Oh i do. But I wish for an unrequited love! A love never meant to be fufilled! I wish to be Beloved's mistress!" Mama Mero said getting into her tragedy mode as I call it. Minako-chan was speechless at this.

"Mermaids lovve a good tragedy." I said sheepishly again. Mama Mero, Minako-chan and i decided to get some fresh air as Minako-chan noticed something.

"You know, you looked a lot like an employee from Mochi's Cafe." She said as Mama Mero sighed.

"Do you remember that one time where I said to let the events happen?" Minako-chan nodded in return. "That was becuase a misunderstanding between The girls and Aunt Smith. She asked Dad out on a 'date'. Mama Suu and Mama Mero worked together to make Mero legs so she and Suu could spy on Dad." I said as Mero sighed again.

"Dear, it is embarrassing to hear about that." She said blushing a bit.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"Hey Vert, I always was wondering this. Did you do any schooling in your dimension?" Ami asked me.

"Oh no. I never had any schooling" I said as she lifted her head from her book.

"Then how were you able to grow as a person without the necessary knowledge?"

"CPUs don't age. CPUs are normally born with her/his human form and their HDD."

"Hold on. Then how do you explain Patric?" Rei asked as I sipped some of the tea Makoto prepared.

"He's a very different case. CPUs are normally born completely from Shares, but PC was born through a combination of both that and sexual intercourse." I said simply as everyone felt uncomfortable about the situation. "I understand it may be a difficult topic to discuss, but that is the only answer I could give you." I said sheepishly.

"I see! The bodily functions definitely seem completely different from even our own evolved human bodies." Ami said furiously writing notes. "If it's alright with you, Vert, I would like to ask you and Patric more questions about CPU heritage." Ami siad with a beaming smile. "I already asked Suu about the functions of a Slime as well."

"While I don't think PC will have as much logic on the subject, we will try to cure your confusions." I said sheepishly.

{The Next Day}

"I have no idea how to answer any of these questions." PC whispered in my ear.

"You're making it too obvious. Suu is licking your sweat." I whispered as Ami just looked awkwardly at the scene happening.

* * *

 **Centorea's POV**

"Oh, I see Ms. Kino coming towards the house." I said as I let her in.

"Hey Centorea, could I ask you something?"

"Of course. What would you like to know?" I said wiping dust off of my blade.

"Well, I remember Patric telling me about how you were trained in the arts of kendo and archery. Both of which require a sword and bow and arrow respectively. Which are also some main weapons Patric uses." Ms. Kino said attempting to put pieces together. "Is it safe to assume that you taught him how those weapons are used?" I nodded.

"You would be correct. As Young Master PJ's faithful steed and mother, it is only natural that I teach him that of which my mother taught me." I said.

"I don't know about the whole steed thing." Ms. Kino sighed.

"Nonsense! The proud centaur race has a strong connection with their masters. As such we are able to see people's true hearts. That fiend, Ryoums Sengoku is lucky he never ran into me. I was one of the lucky few to be able to have two masters with such large, caring hearts." I said soundfully as Ms. Kino sighed again.

"I really want to understand your culture." She whispered.

* * *

 **Usagi's POV**

Alright Usagi. You have one chance at this. You obviously shouldn't ask Patric or his dad, but Miia was there at the time. And she can answer some questions I have about the Green Blooded Lizard. I walked up to the lamia and she noticed me.

"Oh, hey Usagi! Is something wrong?" She asked me.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just have a few questions about a certain event you and I were both there for a few years ago. I know I told you about how I am Sailor Moon right?" I whispered that last part so nobody would hear us. She nodded in turn.

"Yeah. You helped Darling against a lot of Remless!" She smiled.

"Yeah. Well, for a few weeks, there was this green human like lizard running around, only being able to say one-word sentences while being ruthless against any Remless it saw. Do you by any chance know who that was?" I asked as her expression sullied.

"That lizard. We just called him, Amazon Omega." She said quietly. "The form was created due to another voice crying out in Baby's head. Most likely his HDD Form." She said causing me to go in shock.

"So, Patric was that lizard form?" Miia nodded in turn.

"I don't really know how it works. Vert tried to explain it, but was hard to process." She said as we saw Vert walk up to us.

"Then perhaps I could explain it again. You're lucky we are the only ones in the house right now." She said sitting down with us. "This can sometimes happen with CPUs. Where instead of the normal and HDD minds becoming one at birth, one side is silenced. It takes a bit of time before the voice starts to speak hostilly, almost creating a sense of schizophrenia, while also causing massive amounts of pain to said CPUs." She said as I grew even more shocked.

"Vert, that sounds horrible!" I said surprised. She only sighed in return.

"CPUs such as myself and PC have a risk of this happening. We are on the power level of gods. Nobody that ever said being a god was easy was ever correct." She said shaking her head. "The problem is, after its effects are taken care of through a gold armlet, which then goes into the skin, we then completely blank out on everything that happened during that time period." She said then looking at Miia. "This is why PC couldn't remember the week that passed during this time. Please do not share this information with PC. We just got through a large scale event, we don't want to bring anything more onto him at this point in time." She said as we nodded. "I am glad we are in agreement. Now I shall join Papi for a gaming marathon." She said leaving as soon as she came.

"Someday, I'll get her to call me Mom." Miia said looking to the room Vert occupied.


	20. Proposal! Patric 'Ruins' Everything!

**Patric's POV**

Dad, Mamoru and I sighed as we sat in the sun on the beach. Mama Miia, Minako-chan, Sis and the others were playing in the water, with "You know, sometimes it's good to just get away from the lights and enjoy what's great about life." I said as they nod.

"I agree. Thankfully, due to some, issues, with the flight, Im able to stay here with Usagi." Mamoru said as Dad and I responded with praise.

"I know how you feel. Seeing the smiles on Miia's, Papi's, Cerea's, Suu's, Mero's, and Rachnera's faces light up my world." Dad said.

"Oh, that reminds me, Dad. Do you know which one you'll marry yet?" I asked him as he sighed.

"It's really bad that I don't know." He sighed. "I don't want to hurt any of them, but I feel like if I lead them on for too long, that that's worse. You know?" He said as we nodded and I came up with something.

"Then why not marry all of them?" I ask as both Mamoru and Dad look at me.

"If I could do that, then all my problems would be solved." He said as I smiled.

"Then congradulations all your problems are solved!" I said smiling as they didn't get it. "Harems were acceptable during Egyptian times and actually are acceptable today." I said simply as they both lowered their sunglasses.

"Seriously?" They both said.

"Yes. Actually, a harem originally refered the lady's quarters in a home, but have eventually evolved into a state of multiple wives in a household, largely popular in the Japanese cartoon community. And these are acceptable, but uncommon in our times today." I informed them as we walked across the beach with visuals flying over my head."

"Was it because they're indecent?" Mamoru questioned.

"Nope. It's because most families don't have the income for it. Dad however, from working at a company who has helped built the ways of interdimensional travelling, does get the hefty amount needed to provide for six wives and two children. And before Sis came to stay with us, all that money was being put away as the Inter Species Exchange Program provided funds to Dad for the 2 years he was part of the system. All of which were used to provide for my six Mamas, himself and myself." I said as Dad nodded.

"That does add up."

"How do you know about all this?" Mamoru asked me.

"I do my Dad's taxes for fun." I said simply as he sighed. "So technically Dad, the only things standing in the way of your life with your harem are the approval of Mamas and the six rings." I said smiley as he began to feel a bit better. "But don't get diamonds. They're wastes of money." I said with a disgusted expression.

"Wait, what do you mean diamonds are wastes of money?" Mamoru asked me.

"Oh, you didn't know? Diamonds are worthless. You know how the Debir's Diamond Coorperation say the diamonds are rare? Yeah, that's wrong. They just have a monopoly on them. In reality, those pilgarlics have a confounded ton of them!"

"Are you sure? At least diamonds are worth something, right?" Mamoru questioned.

"Have you ever tried to sell a diamond?" I asked as he shook his head. "Try it with this one. I dare you." I said smugly as we appeared in front of a jewelry store. He went in and about two minutes later he walked out. "How much did they offer you?"

"Less than $1000..." He stuttered.

"That sounds about right! And how much did you drop on the rock for Usagi?" I asked. He only sighed as I knew what that meant. "That's what I thought." I said patting his shoulder.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

I noticed the boys were talking about marriage, or in other words, PJ-chan informing Mamoru about why you shouldn't give a girl you want to marry diamonds. I was always a topaz lady myself. "Oh, Miia. I think that they're talking about your marriage to Mr. Cuspard." I said as she immediately stood in front of me with the other liminals as well.

"What could they be speaking of?" Centorea asked me.

"Possibly about how Mr. Cuspard wants to marry all of you, but doesn't think that's decent."

"Did Little tell Master about the history of the harem?" Suu questioned as she grew larger and larger from the water.

"Um, yes, Suu. I think he just did." I said pointing towards the three of them walking back to the main beach area. "Plus, in a way, weren't you guys basically like a giant married couple before they moved to Juuban?" I asked as the six of them thought about it for a while.

"I guess that would be a fair assessment." Meroune said voicing everyone's thoughts.

* * *

 **Dad's POV**

We all got home as Vert and Little went off to their rooms, with myself and the girls being the only ones left in the room. "Ladies, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, but after Rouge died, I never thought I'd love again. That my entire life will be put entirely into Little. But afterwards I met all of you, and I realized I loved all of you. And yet, I felt sleezy for my love to be placed with six women. However after some thinking, I realized that I couldn't keep these feelings quiet! I love all of you! Miia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Mero, Rachnera, will you please take my hands in marriage?" I asked as I got down on my knees with my six rings prepared. They each looked with smiles as their eyes began to water. Then, they all jump on me in a giant hug.

"Of course we will!" They all say as I see Little and Vert peeking from their rooms.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Ya see that, Sis? This is a love two years in the making. I only hope my love for Minako-chan can be just as big as this." I said as Sis raised her eyebrow.

"You love one person while Father loves six." She said as I shrugged.

"And you think the amount of participants makes a difference." I smirked as I walked back into my room.

* * *

 **Dad's POV**

I woke up in the dream world I'm oh so fond of as i saw my original wife, Rouge in a white dress in front of me in this bright shiny world. "Yo, Patchy." She said walking to me.

"Hello, Rouge." I said sighing as she just skipped to me.

"Loosen up. You're stiff as a board." She said snickering the whole way. "So, how's being alive?" She asked.

"It's been going well, I guess. Though today I took a large step in my life and I'm wondering if it's okay that I do it." I said as she just blurted it out.

"Oh you mean those six monster girls you decided to marry? Nice one! Honestly if I was lesbo, I'd try to do 'em too." She said catching me off guard. "But I know why you're here. You wanna know if it's cool to, finally move on? Am I right?" She asked as I nodded.

"I just don't want to seem like I'm rushing into this." I sighed as she smirked a little bit.

"Patchy, it's been sixteen years. It's fine. Besides, when you die, I get your soul, so I win anyways!" She said with a smile on her face.

"I see. Thank you, Rouge. I'm going to head back now." I said about to walk away as she hugged me, for the last time. I woke up to realize I could move my body much. And then I noticed a red tail curled around my legs. I smiled as I felt the blue feathers and a golden brown right ear by my chest. I felt the moisture leaving my hair as a bluish green goo sucked it up. With a gilled body on my left arm and an arachne arm on my right. When I saw my wives laying in bed with me, I smiled.


	21. Helheim Exploration!

**Patric's POV**

"ALRIGHT! I feel envigorated with motivation!" I said shoving my arms in the sky in a victorious matter.

"Great! Why though?" Rei asked me.

"Why else? My moms and dad are finally marrying each other! This makes me wanna do more!" I said with a fiery aura.

"And what more are you gonna do?" Makoto asked me.

"I'm gonna solve our Helheim problem!" I said as Usagi interrupted me.

"But when Mamoru got his Star Seed back, that began to reverse some of its effects, right?" Usagi questioned and snickered as I nodded.

"Yes, but Inves are still running around. As long as they're around, people are able to be harmed into a slow and painful death to most. Plus even after gaining Mamoru's Star Seed back, those fruits are still around! Those make Inves if eaten. And we're back at square one with that. My mamas and my dad are getting married soon, and I want to make them a world safe from this. The only way to do this is to beat Helheim as a whole! And the only way to do that is to enter Helheim and find this Golden Fruit itself!" I said as Minako-chan begam snickering.

"Honey, it's really hard to take you seriously when you're wearing the onsie." She said as I sighed.

"Blame Usagi, she keeps catching us at the wrong time." I said as Sis was putting away the keyboard and I was hiding the guitar. "Either way, my point still stands. Aunt Smith and MON are looking over Yggdrasil Tower right now, due to the fact that, well, there was a battle including technical liminals, myself and Sis, so we should go there and see if we can find a way into Helheim. All I have to do is, make a few calls, get some badges made, and we're in." I said picking up the phone and calling Aunt Smith.

"Patric's really hyped from this wedding going on." Usagi whispered to Minako-chan.

"Oh, it's only natural. Is it set up?" She asked me as I nodded.

"It's set up, let's go!" Sis said as the seven of us left the house.

* * *

We arrived inside the giant mechanical tree as we began searching through the files as MON decided to help us search as well.

"Darn! I'm not finding anything!" Aunt Tio pouted as she searched through Ryouma's files.

"I remember finding something in these folders when I looked through his files. That's where I got the Lock Vehicles I gave you and Siren, PC." Sis said as Rei walked over.

"Vert I think I found something." She said as Doppel floated over to her. "It says those Lock Vehicles he developed can create small portals between this world and Helheim." She said.

"Damn, what kinda shit did you kids get involved in?" Zombina asked us. I pulled out my Rose Attacker as I began to wonder how it would make the portal.

"Oh please don't tell me it's like that." I deadpanned as the others didn't get it.

"PJ-chan what's on your mind?" Minako-chan asked me.

"I'm really hoping it's not like how time travel works in Back to the Future." I sighed. "88 miles per hour and you're travelling through time. Except in this case, to that forest." I said as I unlocked it. "Now all we have to do is test it." I said as I searched the facility for a tredmil. After a few minutes of searching, I found one as I kept updating the speed as a rip began to appear in front of us.

"Oh my! There really is a portal to this forest!" Aunt Mana shouted surprised. I decided to step forward.

"I'll go ahead and explore the forest. We need a good terrain search." I said preparing my Melon Energy Lockseed.

"PC, are you sure about this?" Sis asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah, plus I have this dual camera so you guys can see what I see while I'm in there." I said as I prepared to transform. "Alright, Access, Henshin!" I said unlocking my Lockseed.

 **Connecting!**

It sounded as my hair turned blonde, grew longer, and my skin tight suit appeared around me as Father's Shingo Ax flew into my arms. "Now them I shall return shortly." I said flying through the portal to Helheim as they closed it to prevent Inves from entering our world. "My word, these fruits are everywhere!" I said floating around the trees.

 _"PJ-chan! Remember even in this form, don't eat those plants!"_ Beloved warned me through the headset.

"Fear not, Beloved! Even in this form, I retain my common sense my human form contains. Many thanks for worrying about me." I appreciated as I made my way to some ruins. They looked run down as I explored every nook and cranny as I avoided any Inves to save my Share Energy. I looked over my shoulder as I saw two creatures walking near me. One was red with a black spire in it's head while the other looked to be a monstrous green mage. "Inves, can evolve?" I questioned to myself as they noticed my bright green wings.

"Look at that weak human! Let's beat it to death, Redyue!" The red one shouted.

"Calm down, Demushu, he can become useful to us. After all, I want to make them my playthings." The green one said as I stood up.

"Just to warn you, I am no human. I am what my world would call, a god." I said preparing my ax. "That said, do you still choose to pick a fight with me, Demushu, Redyue?" I asked them as they prepared their sword and staff. "So be it. Prepare youself!" I said as I began combat against the two Overlords of this forest. I decided to call them this as they summoned organic Helheim vines to attack me. However my abilities were too much for them. I didn't need to use my finisher as they both ran away from me. I sighed as I called on my Beloved again. "Beloved, can you run the Rose Attacker again please? I think I've got enough data for now." I said as the portal was up and running again. I jumped through the portal as I undid my HDD and nearly collapsed due to using enough Share Energy. "Okay, next time, I'll just use Zangetsu. Don't like wasting my Shares, even if I can get easy replenishes." I said as we returned home to see Mama Miia swooning over Dad with Mama Rachnera preparing six wedding dresses, while Mama Suu helped fit Mama Mero and Mama Cerea.

"Hey Chickies!" Mama Papi said as as paused her game. "Where were you guys at?" She asked us.

"Yggdrasil Tower. We were trying to find a way to fix this Helheim problem we've been having since we moved here." I said holding up my Lockseed.

"Can't the government handle the issue?" Mama Mero questioned.

"Not in this case. Flamethrowers can only do so much without stopping it at its source." Sis said.

"PJ-chan got the problem momentarily taken care of as some evolved Inves were acclerating the process." Minako-chan stated. "Either way, we've done all we can for the time being."

"I guess now all we do is prepare for the wedding." I said as two, fishmen broke into the house. "Whoa there! Who are you?!" I asked.

"We request you stand aside, CPU." One of them said

"Huh? How do you know that?" I asked.

"We are connected to the Queen of Atlantis. And she has requested that Princess Meroune return home!" The fishmen said pointing at Mama Mero who was currently getting fitted.

"Mero is..." Dad stuttered.

"Mama Mero's..." I stuttered as Mama Mero sighed.

"A PRINCESS?!" We both shouted. "Then again why am I surprised? All my friends are princesses, my girlfriend's a princess, this really shouldn't shock me." I whispered to myself.


	22. Mero's Goodbye? Meeting with the Queen!

**Patric's POV**

"Who would've thought? Mama Mero's a princess." I said surprised.

"What are you all doing?! We must bow in respect!" Mama Cerea said forcing Mamas and Dad to bow as myself, Sis and Minako-chan stood tall still. "Why are you three still standing?"

"I'm the princess of Venus." MInako-chan said simply.

"And we compare to gods and goddesses." Sis said speaking for us.

"So, should we call you Princess now?" Dad asked as Mama Mero immediately dashed those away.

"Oh no, please don't! Sebastian, why does Mother wish for me to return?" Mama Mero questioned as the fishmen responded.

"She wishes for your return as relations with humans and merfolk have become, strained due to eloping." Sebastian said as Mama Papi rushed to Mama Mero.

"You can't leave, Merlok! Your Papi's friend!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Suu would be really sad if you left." Mama Suu said, showing the same expression. Luckily, Mama Rachnera came to Mama Mero's rescue.

"Girls, calm down! She was only called for a short time, so that means she's coming back! So just stop crying about it." She said as Mama Mero began talking to Sebastian again.

"Where does Mother wish to meet me?" She asked.

"At the usual beach hotel."

"If so, then why don't we all go? Minako should join us as well." Mama Mero said as we all agreed.

* * *

The next day, we rode towards the beach as Minako-chan was swoonning over the sceneray of the "hotel" we were driving to. "They call this a hotel! This looks more like a castle if anything!" She said as she began thinking back. "Almost looking like the Moon Kingdom's castle." She said. This causes Sis and I to look at her in confusion.

"There was a kingdom on the moon?" We both asked.

"Yes, about a thousand years ago. During the Silver Millenium." She said as it wasn't catching on to either of us.

"How have I not read about this before?" I questioned myself as Minako-chan only sighed and surpressed a small giggle. The limo stopped as we saw the hotel. We all walked in as water flushed in on all of us as Mama Rachnera got Mama Suu away from the water in time. Sis and I transformed into our CPU forms as we began flying the others out of the water area. "Beloved, are you alright?!" I asked preparing for CPR.

"I'm fine, PJ-chan. I'll manage." Beloved said as I smiled and undid my transformation.

"Sorry everyone! I should've warned you all that they prepared this hotel largely for aquatic species." Mama Mero apologized as Dad and Mama Miia sighed.

"Yeah, I agree." Mama Miia growled.

"I'm going to go see if I can meet with Mother. But the beach is open! Please enjoy yourselves!" Mama Mero said as she wheeled herself to an elevator. We decided to split up on the beach as Mama Miia and Minako-chan went to get massages. They looked almost hypnotized by it.

"Vert! You should get a massage! I feel like PJ-chan's hands were a mix of nice cooling lotion! I feel like a new girl!" She said as Sis grew weary.

"Centorea, get a massage too! Even though he's over there with Papi, it feels almost llike Darling's warmth! It's great!" As Mama Cerea also grew weary. They shared a look as they both ventured into the massage parlor. The merfolk massaging them gave the same treatment that Mama Miia and Minako-chan got.

"Darling/Milord, you should join us too!" Mama Miia and Mama Cerea said to Dad.

"PJ-chan/PC, you should get a massage too!" Minako-chan and Sis said as I put a bit of focus on Mama Suu. She couldn't go in the water, because she's a slime.

"It's okay, Mama Suu, I'll stay with you." I said as Mama Suu and I built sand castles together.

"Actually, Smith prepared a waterproof suit for Suu." Dad said as Mama Suu smiled as the two of us began playing with Mama Papi. Suddenly, a bunch of skeletal fish appeared from the ocean and began attacking us. Dad and I protected the others, using our weapons as Sis recovered from her state of 'ease'.

"What in the world?! Those Fish Skeleton are from Gamindustri!" She said preparing her spear as Mama Cerea grabbed her sword.

"Henshin!" Sis and I shouted as we transformed into Green Heart and Zangetsu.

 **Soiya! Watermelon Arms! Medare Dama! BA BA BA BANG!**

I was shooting the Fish Skeleton with my bazooka as Sis attcked them with her spear. Soon enough, they were defeated as we returned to our normal forms. "This is getting strange. First, they have knowledge that we're CPUs, and they have access to Gamindustrian monsters." Sis said thinking.

"What could this all lead to?" I asked myself as Sebastian came over to us in a hurry.

"Everybody! Some horrible news has arrived!" Sebastian said as Mama Rachnera came over with her fishing pole and read it.

 _"I'll be taking Princess Meroune for a while."_ She read. "It's signed Oct." She said as Sebastian cried some more.

"Where is this Oct?" I asked looking down. Sebastian pointed to a cave on the other side of the water. "Alright then. I'll be right back! Access, Henshin!" i shouted unlocking my Melon Energy Lockseed.

 _ **"System, Start! Connecting!"**_

"I shall return with Mother Meroune in just a moment." I said as I flew along the waves towards the cave.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"We'd better follow him. PJ-chan's one to let his emotions get to his head." I said as Vert nodded. She the activated HDD as I prepared my V Crystal Wand. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" I said as Vert carried me towards the cave where PJ-chan went to find Meroune. "PJ-chan! Where are you?" I called out.

"PC! Answer if you can hear us!" Vert shouted as we heard struggling in the north. I looked at Vert as we began to edge closer to the sound of struggling. As we edged closer into the cave we saw PJ-chan in binds of a Sylica bounding PJ-chan to her tentacles.

"Oh come on now, there's no need to resist. You heard my offer~. I'd release Princess Meroune for having some fun with you~" She said as PJ-chan continued to struggle.

 _"She likes restraints so much she should try mine!"_ I thought to myself. "Venus, Love Me Chain!" I shouted as it wrapped around Oct, causing her to lose her focus and release PJ-chan.

"Many thanks, Beloved. I could not handle that anymore." PJ-chan sighed.

"Now then, tell us. Where is Meroune?" Vert asked.

"Dear? Vert? Minako, whatever are you three doing here?" We heard as Meroune rolled in her wheelchair towards us.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

Mama Mero explained it to us with everybody else coming to the cave as well. "Oh no, Oct didn't kidnap me. I came here willingly with her so we could discuss the issues Mother has brought up." She said. "Besides, Oct does not even have any magical abilities! she just wants to be left alone.

"I left a note explaining it!" Oct said as all of us sighed on the inside.

 _"Explanation?! More like a ransome note!"_ We all thought. Dad then began thinking.

"How about we all go and talk to Mero's Mother. That way, we get get all of these situations sorted out." Dad said as I nodded. Oct then pulled us into a big hug.

"Oh, thank ya, guys!" She said much to Minako-chan's and Mama Miia's chargin.

 _"Why us?"_ Dad and I think to ourselves.

* * *

After we left Oct's cave, we returned to the hotel, palace. "Now, all we need to do is find Mama Mero's mother, and then we can sort this out."

"Meroune, I have been expecting you. However, do please only bring your close human friends with you." Mama Mero's mother said over an intercom.

More Fish Skeletons arrived. "We don't have the time for this! Access, Henshin!" I said transforming into my CPU form.

"I agree, monsters and mothers, behold the presence of a goddess!" My dear sister said as she revealed her true form. "PC, let us dance on the battlefield!" She said as I nodded.

"Of course! I shall protect them with my life!" I said making Father's Shingo Axe appear."Father, Mothers, this should not take long." I said as the Fish Skeleton proved to be a bit more difficult than before.

"How strange. They seem to be putting up more of a fight." My dear sister said as one of the Fish Skeletons attacked Father, knocking him into one of the two whirlpools. "Father!" We both shouted.

"Beloved!" Mother Meroune shouted as she swam after Father. I nodded to my dear sister as she nodded back. We then flew into the water to find Father and Mother Meroune, along with the presence of the Queen.

"CPUs, I welcome you both here. And to you, human, and son, I thank you for taking care of my daughter. Now I assume you have questions for me." Mother Meroune's Mother said. I nodded as I bowed in mid air.

"Indeed, my queen. For on-" My dear sister then interrupted me.

"You do know that we technically outrank her, right?" She asked me.

"But she's the queen of an empire. Wouldn't it be polite to offer the proper amount of respect, especially considering that she's going to become our grandmother?" I asked holding up a thinking finger.

"Well, yes, but either way we need information. We can focus on honorifics at a later time." My dear sister sighed in a defeated manner. I nodded as I returned to bowing.

"Now then, my family and I have a few questions, if we may ask them." I said as the Queen nodded.

"You may." She said with a smile.

"Alright then. What's going on exactly? Why claim that Oct is a sea witch when she has no abilities in general?" I asked.

"And also what is the story with the Fish Skeletons? Those come from our world. And I assume somebody has been helping you because you know that my brother and I are CPUs." My dear sister asked.

"Also, is the eloping issue truly as bad as you say? From what I've heard from Oct it's at a long term low!" Mother Meroune questioned. The Queen merey giggled. "Mother, why are you laughing?" She asked her mother.

"Because Meroune, you do not understand. Oct was playing a role in my plan she didn't want to play. But it was all necessary, FOR THE PERFECT TRADEGY!" She said with glee as we were all quite dumbfounded. My transformation went undone along with Sis's as we fell into the water.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said as she giggled.

"It's natural for you not to understand, child. But allow me to inform you, Meroune. You're right. The eloping issue is actually quite small. I did this so I could create the ultimate tragedy among myself and merfolk alike! As well as how like yourself I have met a male who has achieved my affections. I did this all so I could create the perfect tragedy! Meroune, your expression has sullied. I thought that you loved tragedies. These humans have cluttered your mind of receiving a 'happy ending'. Even the CPUs who are known for constant fighting have started to mend, as I'm sure your host and his daughter can inform you on."

 _"And yet, you continue to keep to yourself about how you know anything about Gamindustri."_ I thought to myself.

"I am quite disappointed in you, Meroune, you are to be done with this Homestay Exchange and return home immediately!" The Queen said much to Mama Mero's anger.

"But Mother, I am getting married to Beloved so-"

"Meroune, I will not ask you this a second time." Queen Neptune insisted. Mama Mero sighed.

"Yes Mother. But please, return Beloved, Dear and Vert back to the main room." She said with us looking at Mama Meroune in surprise.

"Mero, you can't be serious about this, can you?" Dad asked as Mama Mero didn't respond.

"Of course." Queen Neptune said as she used her iPad to change the water flow. Unfortunately for us, she kept messing up. "Oh, where is that button?" And this caused several blasts of water to nearly drown us as the room became nearly filled with water. Honestly, it's getting hard to breath...

* * *

 **Meroune's POV**

Dear, Beloved and Vert were close to drowning! "Mother, they are drowning! We need to get them out of here, quickly!" I said as Mother seemed confused.

"But why? Your loved ones in a near death experience must be quite tragi-" Mother said as I cut her off.

"I don't want a tragic romance! I was finally getting married to my Beloved, with Dear becoming my son, and Vert my own daughter! I began to actually feel happy about not having a tragic romance! And I am sorry, but these spikes are ruining that want! I am saving them whether it is okay with you or not!" I said as I began thinking of a way to help them. It then hit me. I did this once two years ago when Beloved and Dear were being hunted by Lala. I looked in Dear's pockets to find his Sengoku Driver. When I put it on his waist, I looked to his Lockseed Holder and found his Melon Energy Lockseed. "I hoped we'd never be in another situation like this again, Dear, but you're the only one I can count on right now." I said kissing him giving him air. "Access, Henshin!" I whispered as I grasped Dear's left hand with the Lockseed as it unlocked.

 _ **"System, Start! Connecting!"**_

Dear's eyes opened from his brown to red as his body shined green, revealing his CPU form. He nodded to me as he grabbed Vert's and Beloved's unconscious bodies through the water and back to the main hall where the others are.

"Meroune, I don't quite think I can keep you with me after that declaration. Enjoy your life Meroune, you have my blessing." Mother said causing me to smile.

"Thank you Mother." I responded.

"So, when is the wedding? I will be bringing a Plus 1!" Mother said with a sheepish grin as I sighed.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"And, so Grandma Neptune and Oct cleared the air, and well, of course Grandma Neptune didn't take any responsibilty." I sighed as we walked to school.

"Meh, there'd probably be a rebellion if she did take responsibility." Rei said as she waved to us as she turned and we continued on the path.

"So, what's next?" Makoto asked.

"If nothing gets in the way, the wedding. It's still in the planning phases, but if Mama Rachnera and I can coordinate it, we can get the wedding happening after you guys become Juniors." I said thinking to myself for a quick second.

"Wait, so you're the wedding planner?" Ami asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked not knowing what they were talking about.

"Dude, why would you place such a burden on yourself?!" Usagi asked me. "Wouldn't that be one of the most stressful things ever?!"

"Usagi, you're talking to a guy who does his dad's taxes for fun. I think I've got this." I said with a smile.

"Don't worry Usagi, I'll be there to make sure he doesn't work himself to death! That won't happen as long as I'm here." MInako-chan said as I sighed with a smile.


	23. Inves-tigation! Vert's Shining Role!

**?'s POV**

"Siren, are ya sure we should continue lookin? They could be dead for all we know."

"Crow, you shouldn't say that! They were being used just like we were, you know!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Wait, I heard somethin!"

"No! It can't be!"

"Siren!"

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

I was playing games into the night, though something continued to bother me as I thought about it. How did Meroune's mother know about Gamindustri. The only ones who should know about it are myself, PC, Father, Miia and the others, including close friends and family. So how did she find out?! I kept thinking as my focus wained on the game.

"Hm, not thinking about it is not helping me. Perhaps I should assemble a team and investigate this." I thought to myself. "Though everyone is busy with the wedding. Even Usagi and the others are helping PC with the planning.

* * *

 _"Yeah, no. We're keeping a close eye on you now." Usagi said as she and Minako tried to pull PC away from his desk._

 _"But the flower arrangements! I can do this! I can do this!" PC said with smaller pupils, showing his need of sleep._

* * *

"Yes, so PC is out, and I can't very well ask Miia or Suu to help. That leaves only one other group I can turn to for this investigation." I thought this to myself as I stood in front of Haruka Tenoh's mansion. I knocked on the door seeing young Hotaru answer.

"Oh, hi Vert!" She said with a smile as I returned one as well.

"Hello, Hotaru. Are Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna home? I have something to ask of an investigation that would require your assistance." I said as Hotaru nodded.

"Mama Haruka, Mama Michiru, Mama Setsuna, Vert wanted to talk to us about something." Hotaru said as she let me inside their home. I noticed how elegant it looked. It reminded me of my own Basilicom, back home. I saw the four Outer Sailors sit down as they all smiled warmly.

"It's quite rare for you to visit us, Vert. Whatever seems to be the issue?" Michiru asked me.

"You see, my family and I took a 'vacation' for a day to a resort where Meroune's mother, the queen wished to speak with her. The reason for such a meeting is irrelevant to what I am saying. However, there were a few monsters that, conflicted me." I say as Haruka raised her eyebrow.

"Conflicted? How so?" She asked.

"There were monsters from Gamindustri." I said causing Setsuna to gasp.

"You mean, yours and Patric's world?" Setsuna asked as I nodded.

"The very same. And yet, only somebody with knowledge of Gamindustri could've given her information on these monsters. And obviously it wasn't any of us, as we've never interacted with Queen Neptune, or I guess my soon to be grandmother. Whom we may have to interrigate later. As such, I would like for you all to join me in this investigation to see if we should be worried about this." I said as they nodded. "Excellent, then we should probably start at Yggdrasil Tower. That would be the start." I said as the five of us left for the tower.

* * *

"If I recall, Ryouma Sengoku plotted down research on Father's time in Gamindustri." I said as Hotaru and I searched the files in Ryouma's lab.

"Um, Vert, is there a possibility that Ryouma may have destroyed all the evidence already? I'm only finding data of 2014 and previously." Hotaru said as I began thinking.

 _"I never actually thought of that. I'm sure we can narrow down that somehow, Ryouma is the one who gave Grandmother Neptune the ways of making portals to Gamindustri."_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, Vert! I think Michiru and I found something!" Haruka said from the other room. When we got there, she showed us a paper, marked for this year.

"Hm. April 23, 2016. I have made my escape from Patric-kun and his friends. That CPU has nothing on me. With these Eyecons, I brought with me, I will find more victims of this research. And plus the Cuspards betrayed me. Time to voice in my favor." I read to myself and the Outers. "But what exactly is this favor? All these questions surrounding that Queen and Ryouma. And the biggest one of all," I paused.

"Just where did Ryouma leave to?" Setsuna questioned as we all began thinking.

"It would have to be someplace where nobody could track him." Michiru thought.

"Hm." I said thinking to myself as I recalled the time when PC explored Helheim, wait, that's it! "I think I know where we can find Ryouma! I recall PC using the Lock Vehicle to create a portal to Helheim Forest, where all the Lockseeds keep coming from. It's possible he could be hiding somewhere in there." I said causing Haruka to question.

"But the question is where in Helheim is he, if he's there? We don't know how big Helheim is. It could take ages to search for it. Plus even if we went inside to search for him, we could potentially get stuck there if he rushes us when we're spotted." Haruka reasoned.

"We're going to need a bit more information. I believe Grandmother Neptune should still be at the aquatic hotel. Let us go pay her a visit." I said as we nodded, taking the evidence with us.

* * *

"Halt! This room leads to the queen of Atlantis's quarters! Who are you to enter?!" A fish guard questioned us as I merely stared.

"The Queen's future granddaughter, Vert." I say causing the fish guard to recoil.

"My lady! Please, forgive my insolence!" The guard said bowing. I merely smiled.

"Think nothing of it." I said as we walked into the throne room. "It has not been long, Grandmother, but I have another issue." I said to the pink haired mermaid queen.

"Alright then, child. What is your issue?" she asked me.

 _"This is my key to finding out about Ryouma. And maybe if Ryouma's that 'special someone' she mentioned on our previous visit."_ I thought to myself. "Grandmother. I have somethings to show you which are very important to what we're trying to find out." I said as she nodded.

"I see. But what is your question?" She asked me.

"You see, Grandmother, there has been a man who has been heckling myself, PC and Father for quite some time now." I said as Grandmother recoiled.

"How horrible! Who is the fiend?"

"That's what I'd like to know. I want to know if your, plus-one, is this heckler." I said as she brushed it off.

"Please. My dear would never do such a thing. He's so sweet and charasmatic! He told me he is merely away on business right now." She swooned as I cringed.

 _"Oi vey."_ I sighed as Haruka began talking.

"Your Majesty, is he the one who gave you information on dimensional travel?" Haruka asked. "Specifically, these plans, for example?" Haruka said showing the queen the April 23 file.

"This would also be the only way you could've known that Patric was a CPU to begin with, let alone, it also explains why, according to Vert, you acted so coldly to them from the beginning." Michiru continued.

"This would also explain the assault with Gamindustri-native monsters." Hotaru continued as well as she held a stern glance.

"Including this said, 'favor', this could only mean that this 'special somebody' is none other than Ryouma Sengoku!" Setsuna pointed out as the Queen recoiled.

"I believe this to be true, Grandmother. Now then if it is, and all you have to do is tell us, I can safely say your plus-one has been denied!" I pointed as she merely recoiled some more as the air cooled down. "Well, how about it, Grandmother?" I asked as she began stammering.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-" She kept cutting herself off. I noticed she slapped her tail on a tablet. "NO!" She shouted as the faulty tablet caused several rushing waters on the Queen. And, several blunt objects hitting her, what's going on in this nation? 3 more sea rocks hit her in the head as she faints.

"Um, Grandmother, are you alright?!" I asked as I rushed to her unconscious body.

* * *

"So, Vert, will she be alright?" Hotaru asked me.

"Thankfully. She was just completely shellshocked." I said. "She was completely horrified that her special someone was a man so horrible."

"Well, I guess that succeeded for the most part, and that may've stopped her from accidently causing an incident at the wedding." Haruka began. "But that still leaves us without an answer of where exactly Ryouma is." She continued.

"Helheim seems like a completely alternate planet. It would take ages to search it completely." Michiru said as I decided to activate HDD.

"Then the only way to shorten the chances of running into him is by closing as many Cracks as possible."


	24. Bells Chime! The Wedding Arrives!

**Patric's POV**

"Finally!" I said/shouted as the six of us sighed.

"We're, finally, done." Usagi said plopping on the couch.

"How long have we been here?" Makoto asked as Rei looked at her watch.

"Well, it's 4:00 AM, I think that gives us a clear answer." Rei said drowsily.

"T-Thanks, guys. For the-" I said as my eyes began to droop closed.

"No, proble-" Minako-chan began as she fell asleep on my back.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

"Morning, Baby! How's the- eh?" I say as I slither into the main room. I see Baby and Minako sleeping in the chair near the desk as their freinds were sleeping on the couch. I smiled sweetly as I gently picked up Baby and Minako and put them in Baby's room. I then grabbed a blanket from the closet and placed it on their friends.

"Miia, can you wake up Papi and Vert please?" Darling asked me as I kissed him.

"Okay, Darling!" I say with a smile as I slither to the room. I take a look at the ring Darling gave me as my smile only grew bigger. "Ah, marriage..." I fonded as I opened the door, I saw Vert playing an MMO while Papi was on the floor sleeping. "Huh?"

"She fell asleep hours ago." Vert said not shifting her view from her monitor. I sighed as I watched this.

"Vert, have you slept at all, in the past 24 hours?" I asked beginning to look worried.

Vert only chuckled in response. "Miia please, this is natural for me. I'm usually up for 30 hours a day." She said with a smile.

 _"That just makes me even MORE worried!"_ I inwardly sighed as I returned to the living room.

"*Yawn*, morning, Mama Miia..." Baby said drowsily.

"Morning, Baby!" I said as I saw his tired face. I giggled a small bit as he yawned again.

"I'm gonna go, drop of the others...My boss told me they've got a test on Monday and I wanna help them study for it." he said sighing as he kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Mama." He said as his friends drowsily followed suit.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"And that's how you do the problem." I said as Minako gasped in awe.

"How'd you get to be this smart?" She asked as I shrugged.

"I did the same thing you guys are doing. I went to school, I just did it faster." I said as Usagi looked over the calendar. She then shouted with glee. "Usagi what's up?" I asked as she and Mamoru showed me the calendar.

"On the day of the wedding, there's gonna be a full moon! I always love these! They're so bright and pretty and, are you okay?" Usagi asked as she noticed my right eye twitching.

"Please tell me you didn't just say 'Full Moon'. I'm begging you!" I said with the upmost certaincy.

"What do you have against full moons?" Makoto asked me.

"You know how all non-humans have a bit of a personality shift when a full moon happens? Their, mating, instincts go wild. And with myself as a CPU, my sister and my Mamas, well, let's jsut say I worry about my Dad's and Minako-chan's safety." I say causing everybody to raise their eyebrows.

"Wait, but when we met in LA 2 years ago, you seemed fine." Ami reasoned as I nodded.

"That's because I didn't awaken yet." I said grabbing my Melon Energy Lockseed. "I had no idea any of this existed."

"Well, don't you worry PJ-chan. I can keep my own. Besides, you know my, favorite move." She said with a wink.

"Thank you. The last thing I want is to make things awkward. Which is all but inevitable once that Full Moon comes." I say looking back at my Lockseed.

"Let's get to that when we get to it, either way, you five still have the finals coming up in the next few days. Let's get back to studying." Mamoru said as Usagi sighed.

* * *

"Oh darnit! Minako's leaving me behind in the terms of grades!" Usagi whined on Ami's shoulder as she and I both sighed.

"It's not my fault I just have a great tutor." She said kissing me after we left the school.

"Either way, the wedding begins tomorrow, how are you feeling, Patric?" Ami asked me as I scartched the back of my head.

"I'm just hoping it'll go smoothly." I said pausing. "Well, smoothly enough. I guess. Life has that way of making things comediacly applicable when you least expect it." I sighed as the others nodded. Minako-chan and I split up from the rest as we continued walking to my house.

"So what time will you be picking me up for the wedding?" She asked me.

"Probably around 9:00. I figured we'd get there a bit early, seeing as how there are some possible variables to handle." I said thinking as Minako-chan pulled on my arm towards an arcade.

"Come on! I love these racing games!" She said with a smile as she pulled me in.

* * *

"Sis, are you ready to go? We're picking up Minako-chan at her house." I said as I was trying to put on my green tie. My sister walked out of her room in an elegant emerald green dress.

"I am more than ready. I must say, you are looking quite hansome in the suit." She said, complementing my outfit.

"You look very nice too, Sis." I said as I held the door open for her as we walked outside to the limosine Aunt Smith was driving.

"Whoa, Aunt Smith! You're really pulling out all the stops for this!" I said letting Vert get in first.

"What can I say, nephew? We're making history here. Bro's marriage is the first one with extra-species, meaning with this, Liminals can become citizens here." Aunt Smith said causing us both to gasp.

"These past two years really did have a lot riding on it I see." I said shocked. We drove up to Minako-chan's house as I got out. I rang the doorbell and saw Mianko-chan's mother.

"Oh why hello, Patric! You look nice." She said with a hearty smile.

"Thank you Ms. Aino. I'm here to pick up Minako for my Dad's wedding." I said as Ms. Aino brightened up even more.

"Ah yes! Minako could barely sleep! Minako, you're boyfriend's here!" Ms. Aino called as I saw Minako-chan in a stunning orange dress with yellow gloves with the same lovely red bow in her hair. My blush was obvious as I noticed Ms. Aino smirking.

* * *

The four of us arrived at the wedding hall as we walked towards the restaurant part. "The ceremony'll begin in about 6 hours. I'm gonna go tighten up security." Aunt Smith said leaving as Ami walked in.

"Pardon me, but there is this male asking about when the minister asks for any objections." She said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Blonde hair? Magenta shirt? Seems to have green wings?" I asked as Ami nodded. "Damn it, this'll just make things worse now that she's here. Ami where did you find her?" I asked as she pointed to the front of the hall.

"Make a right and you can't miss her." She said as I nodded in thanks. I walked until I saw the Dragonewt. "Draco, you can't do this. Mama Miia doesn't like you, you won't accept that, and you weren't invited. I feel like you're stalking her at this point." I said as Aunt Tio helped me get her out of here.

"But I have sworn to take Miia back from that damn human!" Draco complained.

"She's not into you, get over it!" Aunt Zombina said bored sewing her hand back on.

"Yaho! Baby!" I heard Grandma Pytha say as she rushed as hugged me with her Lamia tail.

"H-Hi Grandma Pytha. I'm glad you could make it here." I said as she let go and Minako-chan walked over. "Oh, this is my girlfriend, Minako. And this is one of my grandmas, Pytha." I said introducing the two.

"Oh hello." Minako-chan said as Grandma Pytha played with her tongue.

"My, you're a cutie. You seem perfect for my Baby." She said as she suddenly sighed. "I suppose this means another rival then." She said as Minako-chan raised her eyebrow.

"Grandma, for the last time, I'm not gonna be a tribal husband and neither is Dad." I said sighhing as Minako-chan began to question the situation.

"Um, what?" She asked as I waved it off.

"Lamia traditions." I say with a sigh. "Incredibly complicated stuff leading to a lot of fanservice." I said as she only nodded.

"What exactly happened before you moved to Juuban?" She asked as I sighed again.

"Lots of stuff. Shift Cars, near-death by snu-snu, a lot of, well sanity questioning. It was a calm time for everybody involved." I smiled as Minako-chan raised her eyebrow.

"Calm?"

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

I walked around after I saw Grandmother Neptune again. Just so that I make sure she didn't bring anybody with her, namely Ryouma.

"Granddaughter, you are fretting over nothing." Grandmother Shianus said shrugging her shoulders.

"I do not believe you understand. This is the same person to cause my family great pain!" I say as Centorea's Mother nodded.

"Yes I understand that. But you've scoped out the entire area and have seen no sign of him. Plus i believe we have other issues." She said pointing at Papi's Mom.

"Oh no. PC warned me about this." I said as I walked over to stop Papi's Mom from asking any other guests to 'mate' with her. Quite surprising how with talk like this we have a T rating.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

The time has finally come. I waited at my Dad's side with Mamoru as well as on the other side, stood Aunt Smith, Minako-chan, Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto. My soon to be actual Mamas were walked to the altar by their mothers, sans Mama Suu and Mama Rachnera. Sis was the minister. "We are gathered here today, not just to make history between the relations of humans and nonhumans, but also to unite together a man who's large heart is big enough for six, and those girls who take their residence in said heart. And now, the vows shall be said." Sis stopped as she signaled Dad.

"Girls, ever since you entered my life, it has gained so much meaning. I was just a broken man raising my son. Life, aside from my son, had lost all meaning. You all have given me more to fight for. More to live for. More to love. And I can't thank you enough for that." Dad said with the biggest smile on his face.

 _"I've never seen Dad so happy."_ I thought to myself as Mama Miia began speaking.

"Darling, I feel the same way! Ever since you and Baby welcomed me into your home, that was the happiest I had been there, and you both were so kind. I knew that you were the man I could give my everything to, Darling." Miia responded blushing.

"Boss is incredibly kind! And nice! And Papi loves the Boss!" Mama Papi said with a big smile.

"Truly, that meeting we had was by fate. I could've run into any person and yet I ran into you, Milord." Mama Cerea said blushing as she winked to me as well, as if saying, _"Do not think I forgot about you."_ I smiled at this as Mama Suu said her short vow.

"Suu loves Master!" Suu responded with a smile.

"To think, I would meet a man to change my view of tragic romances, Beloved, I can't thank you enough." Mama Merp replied blushing.

"What can I say, Honey? When I had first, 'met' you, I only thought you were playing the tough guy to hide your fear. And yet you're pretty fragile. But even in your most breakable moments, you never feared me. Which only makes me love you more." Mama Rachnera blushed.

"Now then, do you, Patric Jerome Cuspard I, do you take their hands/wings in marriage?" Vert asked as Dad nodded.

"I do."

"Miia, Pa-"

"Try and stop us." Mamas interrupted as Sis recoiled and immediately regained her composure.

"I see. Well, I now pronounce you, husband and wives. You may kiss the brides." Sis said smiling as Mamas leaped on Dad in one gaint kiss. It's like super Christmas with my dad as a big ol' mistletoe. Somewhere in there, two boquets of flowers were thrown, both landing in Usagi's and Minako-chan's hands. In that order. I smiled to Minako-chan as Mamoru smiled to Usagi. Aunt Smith clapped as she walked to Minako-chan.

"Now isn't that beautiful?" She asked with her sunglasses on. "Though, Minako-chan, be very careful. Tonight's a Full Moon. Even my own nephew can't resist now that his CPU side has awoken." Aunt Smith whispered as I vaguely heard what she said.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

I returned home with Artemis as I was about to go to sleep. Unfortunately, I keep hearing a knocking on my window. I tried to ignore it as whoever was out there wouldn't stop. "God damn it, whoever's out there better have a good re-" I ranted until I opened the window to see PJ-chan in his HDD form. "Oh, PJ-chan! What's going on? And why're you here this late at night?"

"You seemed quite troubled at the wedding and I didn't have the right set of mind to speak with you about it at the time. Were you alright, Beloved?" He asked with the most adorable face.

"Yeah, I was fine. It was just the boquet brought up thoughts of marriage. And while I do love you, it's too soon to think about marriage. That's all." I said as he smiled.

"That's good." He said kissing me. "I was worried you were turned off to the idea of a marriage entirely. The way you look at situations and at the world, full of optimism, that's only a part of why I love you, Beloved." He said carressing my back. "That's why, when we have sex, you can do whatever you want to me. It can even hurt. I trust you with my own life completely, Beloved!" He said getting on my bed as I was questioning what was going on.

"Um, PJ-chan?" I asked as Artemis leaped on my shoulder.

"He's delirious. He's not even thinking right now. It's probably got something to do with that full moon." he said as I remembered what he said before his Dad's wedding.

"PJ-chan, forgive me for this!" I said quickly. "Venus LoveMe Chain!" I shouted transforming into Sailor Venus really quick as I bound PJ-chan before he gasped.

"Beloved? What am I doing here?" He asked as he looked at his body. "And why have I activated HDD?"

"The moon awakened your instincts." I said seriously.

"Oh my, Beloved, I'm so sorry! I should probably head home." he said with a large blush. He was about to fly out until I stopped him.

"Wait! You were fine. You just weren't in control. Don't blame yourself for this, PJ-chan." I said as he turned around to smile at me.

"Thank you, Beloved." He said kissing me as he then flew away.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I returned to my normal form as I held my head. And promptly put my Melon Energy Lockseed in a glass container for the time being. As I walked to my room, I could hear the soft coos of my sister as she smooched the PC. I shrugged as I continued walking as I heard the collective giggling of my mothers, assumingly "playing" with Dad. I sat in my room as I looked at my 3 main Lockseeds and my two Drivers. I looked at these and remembered what Ryouma was originally looking for. The Golden Fruit. This got me thinking. If I was able to find it, and cast it away from Earth, then I could potentially stop this Helheim conquest from happening!

"I'm not done yet." I say to myself as I prepared for tomorrow.


	25. At Last! The Golden Fruit is Found!

**Patric's POV**

I stretched as I got dressed for the day. I prepared my green shirt, and jeans as I grabbed my Sengoku Driver, Genesis Driver and my Lockseeds, also breaking my Melon Energy Lockseed out of it's container. "Sis! The girls are waiting for us." I said knocking on Vert's door.

"Come in, PC..." She said drowsily. I walked in and saw her, not in her bed, but on the floor hugging her Personal Computer.

"What did you do last night?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sis smirked. I blushed as I faced away from my big sister. "That's what I thought. Just give me a minute, I'll be ready soon." Vert said as she walked into her closet. A minute later Vert walked out looking as she usually did. "Let us be off!" She said as the two of us began to walk out.

"Mamas, Dad, Sis and I are heading out!" I said as all I heard was small giggling.

"Father?" Sis asked opening the door as she looked in and immediately looked out. "I'll text him." She sighed as I nodded. We left the house as Sis began talking.

"So I before I somehow ended up in HDD, I noticed that you left your room? What was that about?" She asked as I sighed.

"Something I'm not proud of. Do you remember that one night like 2 years ago where I told you about how Mama Miia, Mama Papi and Mama Cerea all tried to have sex with Dad?" She nodded and then smiled a knowing smile at me as I grunted. "Stop it."

It continued.

"Stop."

She just kept on smiling.

"Sis."

"Yes?"

"Stop it."

"No." She just kept on smiling as I sighed. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"That's the last thing I want to do right now." I sighed crossing my arms. "One moment of a lack of self control! If I only prepared ahead more!" I said rambling on.

"Look, PC. You already warned her ahead of time. And it's what we have to deal with. Here, we are liminals, we can't control that part of ourselves on a full moon. Whether it be the loving girlfriend or the sweet, warm embrace of a gaming PC-"

"What?" I asked as my sister ignored this.

"Regardless, either nothing happened because of it, so it should be fine. Don't beat yourself up so much." She reasoned. "Now let's get to the shrine." She said as I nodded.

We walked in as Minako-chan immediately hugged me. I tried to say something as she shushed me. "We don't need to talk about it." I accepted that as Sis began talking about our plans.

"Alright then. We should make preparations to return to Helheim. At this point, we've stopped the speedy corruption Ryouma would've brought but Helheim is still invading. That being said we must go after the golden fruit."

"How do we know it even exists?" Usagi asked as I intervened and Rei sighed.

"We know it exists because Helheim exists. The legend of Ambrosia, the golden apple, is that with the forest, comes a fruit, meant to destroy the world in order to create a new one. We're gonna go against the legend on that last part." I said easing the others' worries. "I'll prepare the Rose Attacker." I said unlocking it as Lita pulled in the treadmill.

"Wait, are we just making the Crack IN THE TEMPLE!?" Rei shouted as we all nodded.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Where else were we gonna make it?" Usagi asked as Rei only sighed.

"Alright, let's prepare. Acces, Henshin!" I shouted as I unlocked my Melon Energy Lockseed.

 _ **System, Start! Connecting!**_

"Henshin." My sister said transforming into Green Heart.

"Venus, Crystal Power..."

"Jupiter, Crystal Power..."

"Mars, Crystal Power..."

"Mercury Crystal Power..."

"Moon, Eternal..."

"Make, UP!" They all shouted. We entered the Crack as Luna and Artemis monitored it.

"Wow, it really is just a giant forest." Lady Usagi said as she grew eery of the surroundings.

"Please remain close comrades, Inves are around every corner here. And it's best not to interact with them until completely necessary." I said as the others nodded. We all sneaked past each Inves we saw as we noticed them eating the Lockseed Fruits. We continued until we eventually found a destroyed castle area with vines everywhere.

"It appears even Helheim had its own civilization at some point or another." Lady Ami said causing Lady Rei to nod.

"Us Femushu had more culture than Helheim. We just fell to it just as you all will as well." A male voice said as we saw a monstrous figure with white skin/white armor with an unreadable face with a gold arrow through what could be ear holes.

"Just who are you?" I questioned.

"I am known as Roshyo. The holder of the Golden Fruit. Now who are the seven of you to venture into my domain?" He asked as I answered.

"My sister and I are CPUs. Gods from a different world than one being taken by Helheim. Our comrades are heroines from the world being taken over by Helheim, the Sailor Soldiers." I said as Roshyo nodded.

"I see. Now what do you want of me?" He asked.

"We heard you were the keeper of the Golden Fruit. We'd like to use it so we can stop Helheim's invasion of our allies' world." My dear sister responded as Roshyo scoffed. "Tell me, where exactly was the humor in what I said?"

"The fact that I won't give you the fruit." He said causing them shock.

"But, why? Just why won'y you give up the Golden Fruit?" Lady Makoto questioned.

"Because the Golden Fruit is not a fix it. It's a reset button. It starts it at complete zero. The Woman of Beginning chooses her Man of Beginning and they would create a new world from the old one's ashes. If you care about that world's people so much, then move them to the world those gods mentioned." Roshyo said almost about to leave.

"Please, there has to be a way we can convince you." Beloved and I both pleaded. Roshyo scoffed again.

"Well, you could fight me for it. I have lost my love, I have nothing to live for anymore. At the very least I'll get one last fight out of it." He said preparing his giant sword. "Come on! You want that rotten Apple right? You know what you have to do for it!" He said as I prepared my ax.

"Very well then. If it means my love's world is safe, then so be it." I seethed as my dear sister and I flew with our melee weapons to counter him. "This strength..." I said surprised.

"It's on par with our own, if not a tad bit stronger!" My dear sister warned.

"My, even in these forms?!" I questioned.

"I'll provide support! Bubble Spray!" Lady Ami shouted causing a large fog.

"How pointless." Roshyo yawned as he swiped away the fog.

"He blew that away like it was nothing!" Lady Ami shrieked. "Just how strong is he?"

"You've gotta try one of your stronger ones! Mars Flame Sniper!" Lady Rei shouted unleashing her fire arrow on Roshyo as he grasped it, and crunched it. "Oh crap."

"These weaklings are the heroes of the world being abducted by Helheim?" Roshyo taunted.

"What was that?! Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Lady Makoto seethed as she released her attack.

"Pitiful." He sighed as Beloved lassoed him with her LoveMe Chain.

"Crescent, Beam Shower!" Beloved shouted as it actually caused Roshyo to recoil a small bit.

"Hmph, at least one of you shows potential." Roshyo sighed as Lady Usagi touched the moon emblem on her forehead.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" Lady Usagi shouted causing Roshyo to recoil some more.

"Finally somebody strong." Roshyo, grinned. "Now I can use my complete strength." He said unleashing a wave of power causing most of the Sailor Soliders minus Beloved and Lady Usagi a few feet back.

"You- mean to tell me he was holding back?" Lady Makoto exasperated.

"And yet, Patric and Vert don't even feel that!" Lady Rei heaved.

"Imagine, the incredibly hypothetical situation where we'd have to fight Patric or Vert. It would be just like this!" Lady Ami calculated.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" My dear sister yelled as she continued her speedy assualt while I prepared my Father's ax.

"Father, watch over me! Signal Breakdown!" I said slicing Roshyo with Father's ax.

"Tell me, you trust in these, friends of yours, correct?" Roshyo asked me.

"What a silly question. I trust them with every fiber of my being." I said as he began laughing.

"That's what I thought too. I shared my power with the people I trusted most. And now only Demushu and Redyue are the only ones left over. The others went crazy with power, some even betrayed me. The only one I could trust is my wife, my queen. And now because of the war caused by my most 'trusted' men, she is dead! And that damned Golden Fruit, which caused all the suffering was powerless to stop it! How do you truly know that your so-called 'friends' won't try to use you, or your status in the future? How do you know that everything will be fine? How will you know you'll get your happily ever after when you are-"

He was finished talking. My ax was lodged in his chest.

"Because I am not like you. My comrades are not like those that used you. We all truly had the same goal. The protection of this planet. None of us wanted these powers from the beginning but we were granted them anyway. And we figured that if we had the power to stop something bad from happenning, but we didn't, that happened because of us. We share a common goal, a common mind if you will. These girls have been working together for years before myself or my sister joined their group and yet they've welcomed us in with open arms." I said smiling. "Those people you trusted in the past were horrible people, but there are more people like your queen, may she rest in peace. I like to think these 5 are very similar to the qualities you share in your queen." I said dropping my ax. "And may you return to your queen." I said bowing my head as my sister followed.

"You are, an interesting one." He said as he fell to the ground, leaving a golden apple levitating towards myself and Beloved.

"It's all led to this." I said holding the Golden Fruit.

"So, now what?" Lady Makoto questioned.

"We do what we planned. We save our world." I said lifting it in the sky as the Golden Fruit flew as the trees of Helheim began flying upwards.

 _"Baby! Get back to the house quick! Something amazing is happening!"_ Mother Miia contacted me as I informed my comrades. We rushed out of our Crack as I returned the Lock Vehicle to its original form. We undid our transformations as we saw something truly beautiful. As we ran, we saw all the Helheim flora rise in the sky. We finally got to my house with all 7 of my parents waiting for us. "Helheim's finally leaving." She said ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, we did it." I said as Minako-chan kissed me as we held a long passionate kiss.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

That damned kid! He took away my world, now I'll take away his!


	26. Henshin! From this World to the Next!

**Patric's POV**

It's been about another month since we stopped Helheim. I sighed gleefully as I rested in my room. "Things seem to be going right from here on out. My parents are all married, Mamoru's back, Sis is still here. What's there to do now?" I asked myself as I looked at my Melon Energy Lockseed. "I guess it would be nice to see what my actual home looks like." I said grasping it. "I've never even seen the place before. Maybe I'll see if Sis is up. Pfffft! Of course she is!" I said laughing to myself. I walked to my big sister's room as I knocked the door. She opened it.

"Oh, PC, whatever do you need?" She asked me.

"I wanted to ask you about, Gamindustri." I said rubbing my arm.

"Were you thinking of-" Vert began as I answered her question for her.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe we could go to Gamindustri, for a visit, you know? I mena, um." I stuttered as my sister giggled.

"You always were indecisive. I assume you wish to bring Minako with you as well?" She asked as I nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to Father about and see if we can go sometime soon."

"Can we bring Mamas too? Please?" I pleaded as my sister sighed.

"I suppose we can." She gave up.

"Yay!" I said immediately hugging her.

* * *

"Gamindustri?!" Minako-chan asked with an open grin. I nodded in turn.

"I've never been there myself, so I figured, why not share my first Gamindustri experience with the one I love most." I said blushing.

"Aw, PJ-chan!" She said kissing me. "So, what exactly does this mean? Will you want to stay there?" She asked me.

"I dunno. I've never been, so I'll probably just want to get comfortable there and see where things go. I don't really want to make any life altering decisions right now, after we just finished Helheim." I said as she nodded.

"Makes sense. After all, things have only just settled down." She sighed sipping her soda. "Anyways, I have some amazing stories to tell you! Wanna hear about this time Usagi got drunk?!" She said as she laughed at my shocked expression.

"W-What?! Oh oho, I have to hear this!" I said with a smile. Times like this, really make me happy. My Minako-chan. I don't want any of this to change at all.

* * *

 **Miia's POV**

"Oh, Miia!" Vert said walking to me. "PC had this idea of us taking a family trip to Gamindustri when I return to Leanbox. He wanted to see the world ehe was born in." I said as Miia smiled.

"That sounds nice! A family vacation, in a far off world, with my Darling! It just sounds too perfect to be true now that we're newlyweds!" Miia said with hearts in her eyes.

"Miia, stay with me now. We need to tell everyone else about this trip. Okay?" I asked.

"Oh of course I can help you relax, Darling! Just let me get those pants off of you~." I sighed in response.

"I guess if she can get too cold, she can also get too hot. Quite easy to do considering the weather in California." I said fanning myself.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"So, what do you think I should wear on my trip to Gamindustri? My overalls, oh! Or maybe my yellow sundress! I really love that!" I said smiling. "Usagi, what's up? You haven't seemed this out of it since Mamoru first left for college." I asked my equally blonde friend.

"Well, it's just, you're going off to a completely different world. We don't exactly know how dimension hopping works in the first place." She said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Calm down, Usagi. Vert's going to be there with us, as well as PJ-chan's dad. They've both done this before. I think we'll be fine." I said shoving it to the side.

"I just, I feel something bad is going to happen if you guys go on this trip today." Usagi responded worried. I paused as I thought about it.

"Nah, we'll be fine." I said.

"Well, okay, if you're sure." She said as I nodded.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Alright, are we ready?" Dad asked as we all nodded. All except Mama Miia.

"Baby! I thought this would look nice on you!" She said showing me this white motorcycle jacket.

"Oh, this looks cool! Thanks, Mama Miia!" I said as we hugged as she put me in her coils. I put on the jacket as Sis opened the portal.

"I shall keep things clear for the other side. See you all in a minute." She said transforming into Green Heart, and entering the portal. We all prepared to do the same, until we heard, **him.**

"Long time, no see, Patric-kun. Cuspard-kun. And on that note, how upsetting that you had to get your daughter to complain about me, so that I wouldn't be invited to your wedding. I'm hurt." A voice said as we turned around to see, Ryouma Sengoku.

"No, no, you died!" I shouted. "I kicked you off that building myself!" I shouted at him.

"Your obviously delirious right now. You did kick me, but I made my own exit." He said grinning.

"So, those Gamindustri native monsters at my mother's hotel-" Mama Mero began only to be interrupted by Mama Cerea.

"All of it was the doing of this scoundrel." She seethed bringing out the ring I gave her, making a Musou Saber appear.

"You try to ruin everything, but I won't let you!" Mama Miia said using my other ring to make a Sonic Arrow appear.

"Hesnhin!" Dad and I shouted as we transformed into Chaser and Zangetsu Shin respectively.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Minako-chan shouted as she transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Well, I guess I should join too. Henshin." He said pressing the button on his black and green eyecon.

 **Standby! Yes Sir! Loading- Tengan! Necrom ~Mega Uload~! CRUSH INVADER!**

"Kamen Rider, Necrom." He said swiftly as he began to fight with his fists against me. I used my Sonic Arrow to attack as he merely deflected it.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Surprised? I made this Necrom Eyecon to copy all of your moves. I have data of all three of you fighting ever since you were in Hyper Dimension, Cuspard-kun." He said as Venus-chan used her LoveMe Chain to restrain him.

 **Crow! ~Mega Uload~!**

"Crow?!" I shouted in surprise as instead of a black jacket over the white and green armor, there was a brown jacket with a small clock like gun. He shot the three of us with it as Mama Cerea attempted to attack with her Musou Saber, only to be deflected. Mama Miia attempted to shoot an arrow, only for Ryouma, to shoot the bow out of her hand. "So, when Siren and Crow left to find Iron Mouse and Nyanko-"

"They ran into me, and I took care of them." He said while I assume he grinned. He then shifted his hand in a circular fashion as he grabbed me.

"Let go of him!" Venus-chan shouted as she tried to grab my hand only to be kicked away by Ryouma.

"R-Ryoum-a..." I tried to sneer until he continued to grasp my neck until I could barely breath.

"Baby!" Mama Miia shouted as she tried to get back up.

"You've been a nuisance ever since that Star Seed of yours shined. I think it's time you got lost!" he said throwing me into the portal he made. As I fell, I found it hard to open my eyes, as thoughts of all those I cared about flashed through my eyes.

* * *

 **Minako's POV**

"Y-You bastard!" I shouted with tears in my eyes as the others had the same.

"I am gonna kill you, with my bare hands!" Mr. Cuspard shouted as his wives joined in. They all used their respective abilities as it proved to be for nothing.

"Oh, Cuspard-kun. All this time you continue to undermind me. You have no idea what plans I have for this world. And yet you could've had the power of god if you joined me in searching for the Golden Fruit. You've outlived your usefulness." He said as he made that Bat Clock gun appear. "Goodbye, Cuspard-kun." He said as he pushed the trigger as several bullets went through Mr. Cuspard's chest, he screamed in pain and anguish as he wives and I stared in shock and horror.

"Boss..."

"Milord..."

"Master..."

"Beloved..."

"Honey..."

"Darling..." Miia called out as she screamed even louder with several tears falling out. "DARLING!"


End file.
